World Tourist
by Erza-Lucy
Summary: The story is about a girl that ends up in the world of One Piece. She has lots of adventures and lots of love. There is going to be mentions of some other animes.
1. Chapter 1

That morning was like any other, I got up, ate breakfast and then went to school.

I am a secondary school student and I am going to graduate soon. Though I don't like school much. I have no idea what to do with my life. Most of the day I just watch anime, my favorite is One Piece, I also enjoy a lot of other animes. Some of the animes on my watch list are Fairy Tail, Ghost Hunt, Bleach, etc.

I was in the math lesson when I got a really weird feeling, it was different, I brushed it off because I was used to such feelings. You see, I can see spirits. Also, I have some other abilities like I can sense other people with spiritual powers. I have had these powers as long as I can remember, but because of it, I didn't have any friends, people thought I was crazy, called me names. It was normal for me to go home with a split lip or bruises. It was hard, it went on the entire primary school. I think it was 8th great when I discovered anime, it was a great place to lose yourself and escape the pain my classmates caused.

The secondary school has been different, but I still feel lonely at times. There isn't anybody to talk to about the kind of world I see. Mom helps at times, but there are still things that we see differently.

When I got home, I felt that weird feeling again and this time more strongly. It felt like someone was pulling on my energy. As energy I mean my life force, I see them around everybody, it has different colors, it shows different things like health, mood and so on. That ability has helped me see people as they really are. Well sometimes I ignore it, more like most of the time, I like to see good in every person, but usually, it comes back to bite me. I really should listen to my instincts more often.

And that applies to that moment too, I should have exorcized it when I saw it, that creepy ghost in the middle of my room. "Would you like to go to another place," it asked. I just looked at it, that was a first, ghosts usually don't open their mouths to speak, but its was surely moving. I just looked at it and I didn't know what to say or do. "Maybe" I answered after a pregnant pause. Suddenly the ghost smiled a toothy grin. And that's when my world started to fade black and I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up a bit lightheaded and surveyed my surroundings. I saw the sea and a forest...wait... "WHERE THE HELL AM I!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "You are on Kuraigana Island, Oh well, why am I talking, it´s not like she can hear me." sighted a ghost who wore piratelike cloths. I decided to answer, "Sir, I can hear you just fine." He turned to me with his jaw dropped to the sandy beach floor. "Before you stutter a question, yes, I can see and talk to the spirits. So, can you tell me in which ocean this island is?" I asked him. He seemed to come out of the shock. "Amm...Well...Miss, I don't know what you mean as an ocean, but this island is on Grand Line."

`Grand Line, How is that possible. Wait, that shady ghost, it did this to me, but how? Does this mean I am in the One Piece world? I think I have heard of a Kuraigna island, isn´t it where Hawk-Eyes lives? Isn´t this nice, he is a hot guy. No no no, this is no time to think of that, aren´t there supposed to be strong apes on this island? I am so dead.` as I finished my inner monolog I heard a distant laughter in my head. "Don´t worry, you can´t die." said the voice. "Who are you?" I asked. It giggled again, "Have you forgotten me already Ryuu D. Airisu?" That voice reminded me of that creep. "Hey, it`s not nice to call someone a creep," said the voice, that is the ghost then. "How can you hear my thoughts?" I asked because it was weird if somebody answers to something you didn´t say out loud, "And where are you anyway?" I was starting to get really confused. "I am in your house and you my dear are back where you were supposed to be born." the ghost explained. Now I was even more confused then I before. "What do you mean?" "Twenty years ago, there was an accident in the Soul society and our souls were sent to wrong worlds, I was supposed to be born in your world and you in mine. So, after I was executed in the One Piece world I learned the truth and set things right. Oh, that's why I can talk to you in your mind." It told me. I was really surprised, "Okay, thanks for clearing that up for me. I am still confused why I can´t die." That thought had been bugging me for a while. "Because you weren´t born in this world, Death here can´t touch you." it chattered, "and please don´t call me it, my name is Roger." Roger, that's the name of the pirate king. "Oh, you know of me?" he sounded really happy. "There is a TV show in my world about a boy from here. It´s one of my favorites, so it´s natural for me to know you" I explained. But now thinking about it, it´s creepy that he is talking to me, considering how famous he actually is here. "You are taking this pretty well." "There is no point in freaking out, I am used to situations that are hard to believe. You are going to stick around, I´m going to tell you in the long run, not just now." I told him. " Okay then, I`m going to explore." And then my mind become quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! Miss, what are you talking about?" a question come from somewhere next to me. That's right, before I talked to Roger, I was having a conversation with a spirit. What should I tell him, the truth might shock him or something. It´s probably a good idea to bend the truth a little, I don´t really like to lie, I have always been quite forthright. "I was talking to a spirit in my mind, sorry if I was bothering you." Like I have seen in animes a lot, his jaw dropped and eyes bugged out. It´s was quite an amusing sight.

We have been quiet for a while, and he was still frozen in place. Funny considering he is a ghost. I decided to wave my hand in front of his face, but still no change. "Hey mister, are you alright?" I waited for an answer, but it didn´t come.

Still sitting in the same place I woke up on, I thought what I should do next. `I was stranded on an island and I had no means to get away from here. I should find ways to survive. If I remember correctly, on this island there are big apes that can copy humans, so they are really strong. I am sure there are many different classes regarding them, like strength categories. I don´t really know how to defend myself. though, if Roger wasn´t lying I will not die, but I am sure getting hit or slashed is going to hurt. I should find something to eat too.`

I turned back to the now unfrozen pirate. " Mister, why are you on this island?" He seemed to be calm now, "Well Miss, you know that this island is the home of the strongest swordsman in the world, Dracule Mihawk? he asked. I nodded to that statement. "As you might know a lot of people want that title, and like all of those people so did I, but as you can see, the things didn´t go as I would have liked." He looked really sad. Poor guy, getting killed by Hawky isn´t pleasant I think. Maybe I should comfort him. "I am sure you fought well even though you died." With that said he seemed to be more depressed. What can I say, I have no social skills.

Better drop that subject and move to more important things. I was getting hungry, the last time I ate was in the morning at home, who knows how long ago that was. "Do you know where I can get food?" "I am sure there is some in the castle and in the forest, but I don´t recommend gooing to either." said the ghostly figure next to me. He is right, both places are dangerous, but I don´t think I have a choice. "Thanks for the warning, but I am hungry and unlike you, I have to eat something soon."

I stood up and walked to the edge of the forest. `I guess I´ll start my quest for food here, I don´t want to mess with Hawky. There might be some fruits here, but this island is quite gloomy, I hope I can find something.` Walking in the dark and thick forest nothing seemed to be growing or blooming. There were some little animals, but if I wanted to eat them, I had to catch them before and doing that sounded like a pain. Even though I like meat, now I sound like Luffy.

I have been walking for an hour and I still haven't found any fruits, mushrooms or berries. When I got to a small clearing, in the middle of it was a big tree that actually seemed alive. It has green leaves. There might be something eatable. When I was at the foot of the tree I saw a weird looking fruit. `Creepy fruit with spirals with different colors. This seems like a devil fruit. Should I eat it or not? It might help me survive this place, I have never been passionate about swimming so that won't be a loss. However, if I get a lame power, that would really suck. But shouldn´t those fruits be one colored or something? Whatever, I think I should still eat this, it´s going to taste gross, but maybe it still fills my stomach a bit.`

I grabbed the fruit and looked at it more closely, it looked like a unicorn had pooped all over it. It was shaped like a pear. I took the first bite of it and I have to say, it does taste really bad, a bit like olives with wasabi and peanut butter. When I finished it, I felt really sick. `Maybe I should sleep, this place might be safe.` Whit that in mind, I climbed up the big ass tree and sat down on a wide branch, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the day was as foggy as it was when I fell asleep. I have no idea what time it is. "Airisu, it´s half past seven in the morning," answered Rogers voice in my head. `You know Roger, thanks for being the clock. By the way, I ate a devil fruit, though I have no idea what kind it is.` I thought it would be a good idea to keep him in the loop just in case. "Why did you do that?" he sounded a bit irritated. `I was hungry,` I answered with a straight face, it´s true, I was hungry. "You are one weird lady, you knew it was a devil fruit, but you still ate it." he sighed. `It could come in handy, I have never learned anything about self-defense. I went that great in PE either.` I had only stayed indoors and watched anime. But maybe my body is different now. "Firstly, your body is different, secondly, what's PE?" he inquired. `You are in my world, find out by yourself, it´s a pain to explain.` I was really lazy. "You are so mean!" whined Roger.

I climbed down from the tree and started to head somewhere to survey my surroundings. ´It´s too quiet, shouldn´t the apes be around or at least I should hear them roaring. Not that I am complaining, but being on a creepy foggy island is making feel uncomfortable. I do like gloomy most of the time, but this place has Whispered of gloominess. How can Hawky live here?` I was deeply in thought when I saw a big gorilla eating something with its back towards me. I quickly hid behind a bush hoping it won't turn my way. But as soon as I was completely hidden in the bushes I stepped on a twig. The sound made the ape look at me and it roared loudly. `Oh no, this is bad` I started to run and of course, the gorilla had to follow. `I am so doomed, what should I do?` "Yes you are, but can´t you use the devil fruit powers," reported Roger. `Hey Roger, I would have used them if I knew what that fruit does!` I shouted in my mind. "That's just too bad," he stated. `Thanks for stating a fact that I already know!` I was getting really pissed off, `you are not helping!` "Sorry," he said.

It seems to have been running for hours and now about ten or more apes are chasing me. `Good thing is that I don´t feel tired at all. Roger was right about this body being different. But it would be nice if he could give me tips on how I could get those monkeys off my trail.` While I have been running I have tried to think how I could activate my power. Finally, I ran towards the castle. `If I remember, those things were scared to go near that place. Maybe they won't follow me there.` When I got island near to the front of the castle I looked back to see the apes stop about fifty meters away from me. `I could stay near here, but there is a high risk of bumping into Hawky.`

I sat down on the stone stairs in front of the castle. I was really hungry, all that running didn´t go well with my stomach. I hoped to have woken up on a better island. `I want to eat sushi.` As I was thinking that I imagined what I usually ordered in my favorite restaurant. Before I knew it, there was a plate of sushi right in front of me. "Ah..."


	5. Chapter 5

'What the hell is this. Where did this come from?' I am really confused. "Maybe that's your devil fruit?" mused Roger. 'That might be true. But what is this, making food? I can't use food to fight.' I said with a bit of annoyance. "Think what you did, before this food appeared." he requested. 'Hmm...I was picturing what I usually like to eat in a sushi bar in my hometown.' I told him. 'Wait, maybe I can imagine other stuff too.' I said excitedly. 'But what to imagine? Oh, I know, how about a sword, that might come in handy?' I asked. "That's a good idea," he confirmed.

I thought of different swords I have seen in animes. I have always liked the swords in Bleach, especially Rukia's and Ichigo's. However, I think Ichigo's might be too heavy to start with. I closed my eyes and stretched my arm out like I was waiting for someone to put something on it. I pictured Sode no Shirayuki in my mind, I painted the handle and the blade. I thought how bluish white it is. As I opened my eyes, there in my hand stood a beautiful blade, just like in the original anime. "This is so beautiful," I said in awe. "Yes, it is," agreed Roger. 'I wonder if I could do the same moves as she did wielding this sword?' I wondered. "I guess you just have to try," he answered.

I think of how Rukia did that attack. I twisted the sword by the handle in a circular motion and said, "Some no Mai." Suddenly a pillar of ice appears. "Wow, hey Roger, it seems I can use the techniques too! This devil fruit is amazing!" I shrieked. I was really happy. "This fruit that you ate is really powerful, you might be able to do anything," he replied.

'Okay, now I have a sword, I don't have a belt for it, should I just imagine it or something. Maybe I can equip it like Erza does or like in that manga The Gamer, with that inventory, then I don't have to drag this along. Okay, let's try this.' I pictured how that guy from the manga did it. 'I would like that gaming ability as well.' "Inventory!" I exclaimed. And as I said it, something popped in front of me. 'You got to be kidding me, it actually appeared.' I put the sword into the panel and it disappeared into it. 'If I can do that, then...' "Skill window."

As commanded, it appeared. 'Let's see...the first one is "Kokoro ni Kaku Nomi", meaning to draw in mind, what a fancy name. What else, Ghost vision, aura eyes, swordsmanship, food create, imaginary friend. Is that Roger?' "Well this is insulting, I am not an imaginary friend," complained Roger. 'Tough luck mate,' I laughed. 'though I can't deny that some of the names for the skills sound lame.'

'I should better find a nice place to live in and it better be on the other side of this island.' Walking to the opposite side of the island, I thought how cool it is to be here and not do the exams, but at the same time, I was worried about my parents and brother. 'I wonder how are they doing, are they looking for me?' "I could contact them and explain the situation." offered Roger. 'That would be nice, but how?' I asked. "I could invade their dreams and transmit them what is happening and also tell them how you are doing," he recommended. 'Yes thank you, please do that.' "Then I'll be away for a while." He told me.

The beach wasn't big and there wasn't that much room for a house in the forest near it either. 'Maybe I could put a cottage on beams and half of it could be in the water. But what should it look like?' Standing, looking towards the water I closed my eyes. I pictured a shrinelike house on the water, that has a basement that runs along the base of the ocean floor. The house has two floors, on the first floor there is a kitchen and a living room, but on the second floor, there is a bedroom and the toilet. I imagined that the basement under the water has blue lights on the side to light the path to a room that has a lot of books and has a training ground. I thought that there could be a nice place to relax and just be. I thought what kind of furniture the house has and made sure it had plumbing. I like to take baths. When I opened my eyes before me stood the house just as I estimated it would look like. I walked across the footbridge to my new home.

I was standing in my bedroom and looking at the empty closet, I imagined all kind of clothing in it: dresses, pants, shirts, skirts, evening dresses just in case I would need them. Most of my clothes are in gothic or steampunk style. I also put some ingredients in my fridge, I like to cook so when I am at home, I don't need to imagine the food that is already finished.

I went to my underground training ground and decided to meditate and practice my swordsmanship with Soda no Shirayuki. After that, I went outside to train my powers, but as soon as I stepped onto the sandy beach an ape ran out of the forest roaring. 'This could be great for training.'I thought. I imagined a barrier surrounding my house so it won't be damaged in case something might happen.

As the ape charged at me, I noticed it had a level hovering above its head, which read "LV27 Humandrill". 'This must be because of the gamer's ability.' I made a quick decision to use some powers from Fairy Tail. I imagined transforming like Mirajane did. "Takeover: Satan soul!" I shouted. A magic circle appeared under me and like a rush of air I felt the transformation taking over me. When I was completely transformed I hurried over to the monkey with great speed and punched. The ape was thrown back into the trees and he flew about hundred meters. He was passed out. 'Oi, this is too powerful.'I sweatdropped and stared at the ape that had a fist mark in its stomach. 'I am not Saitama, this is unbelievable.' A window appeared in front of me saying I gained a level, I tapped it for it to go away. 'I leveled up, I wonder what level I am.' After that notification disappeared, another appeared saying the new skill was created called Devils Takeover. 'Well I'm going to sleep, I'll look at my level tomorrow.'with that thought I went through the barrier into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom. I put on some black lace nightgown and snuggled into my king sized bed with black and golden sheets.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to the loud banging against the barrier. Looking out the window I see four humandrills trying to get through. 'I am so going to kill those bastards, they disturbed my sleep.' I am really grumpy at mornings if I am woken up. I went out and took out Sode no Shirayuki and said "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren:" Ice stream out from the tip of the sword and froze the apes to where they were standing. I slashed the sword at them and they fall to pieces.

Suddenly a little ping echoed next to me and a notification window popped up again saying that my level went up by one. 'That guy was right, this is annoying.' I went back to the house and started to make breakfast. I made banana pancakes with cottage cheese and jam.

Doing the dishes and changing into black leggings and a blouse with a red rose on it, also putting black knee high boots on, I went to explore a bit. I had been walking in the dark forest for few minutes when I noticed seven overgrown monkeys fighting over food. I just watched for some time until they noticed me. "I advise you lot not to attack me," I said calmly. They just stared and then roared at me. I imagined Laxus' Powers and said, "Rairyu no Hoken," and a magic circle appeared in front of my extended fist and a fist-shaped lightning bolt shoots out at one of the apes knocking it out. The others stood looking at me but didn't approach me. I turned away and continued my exploring.

"You are that woman that could see ghosts, right?" asked a voice on my left. I turned and there stood the pirate spirit that I was talking to two days before. "Oh, hello again." I greeted. He looked a bit surprised, "I thought that you had probably died by now." "That's harsh, why did you think that?" I asked him. That statement offended me. "The humandrills that live here are quite dangerous and a little girl like you can't defeat them," he stated. "Yes I can, I have defeated some," I announced. "It wasn't that difficult." Of course, it wasn't it was easy, especially with my powers. "Really? I don't believe you." he seemed a little pissed off. I took out my sword and froze some trees that were to my right. When I looked back at him, I saw a usual sight of his dropped jaw. "You know, you will catch flies if you keep your mouth opened for too long," I said mockingly. He closed his mouth immediately. "You are a devil fruit user," he affirmed. "But isn't ice Aokiji's power?" "Yes it is, I have a different fruit that allows me to do a lot of stuff." I grinned at him.

"So, what's up?" I asked. "Ah, yes I was just getting away from the castle, Mihawk is home, I don't feel like staying near there if he is there," he told me. 'Hawky is home, I need to be careful that he doesn't notice me. even if I have these powers I don't feel like meeting him right now, I think he might be able to break that barrier and I don't feel like losing a home, even if I could create it again.' "Do you know how long he usually stays here?" I asked the ghost resident of this island. He thought for a moment and said: "He usually stays about a week or two, but that's not always certain." "Okay, does he come out of the castle often?" I asked, just to get some more information to avoid Hawky. "Not really, but if a challenger comes he might take them on if he feels like it," he says. "Hmm...thanks," I said.

"Hey, I have been meaning to ask you how you got on this island?" he asked. "I was teleported here I think," I answered with a straight face. "You really are weird." he responded, "Bye, I have some stuff to do, see you around then." "Okay, bye!" I watched him strolled away.

I walked back to my house. 'I probably should train and think up obtain some new moves. Wait, I wanted to check my level too. I should do this first.' "Status window," I said. A window popped up and I started to go through the information there. 'Okay let's see, I am level 75! How is that possible, this is so weird. I feel like a broken character. Oh well, moving on. Strength 537...I don't want to read more, this is bullshit, there is no way that I should be this strong.' I closed the window, not wanting to see the absurd chart. 'I'll just go and meditate or train, get my mind off of this.'

I was sitting on the footbridge and meditating, more like relaxing and thinking of good powers to copy. 'Maybe I could use some other devil fruits power or maybe learn ninjutsu. Naruto's clone ninjutsu could come in handy. I could also try to use haki. That's right, haki is important in this world. How did Luffy learn it.' I imagined Luffy using it when he returned to Shabondy. Also, I tried to sense everything around me, like I can sense people with strong spiritual energy. I had my eyes closed, but I started to see colorful outlines of things that were in front of me. I could sense some little animals and bugs around me. I tried to look and sense things further away from me. I sensed the pirate ghost and some other spirits. When I looked even further I sensed a really powerful person, that must be Hawky. I sensed everything on this island. 'This must be Kenbunshoku Haki, but should it be this strong. Wait a moment, I should be used to this, nothing is normal in my situation, isn't it.' I sighed.

'Next, I should try Busoshoku Haki, that's the armorlike haki that can be used to hurt devil fruit users.' I concentrated and thought how Luffy covered his shin with haki. I got a tingling sensation and directed it into my hand and pictured how my hand would be covered in an almost invisible armor. When I looked, at my hand and it looked exactly like it should. I was really happy. 'I did it!' I yelled in my mind. Now for the last one. I smiled.

The Haoshoku Haki is used to overpower enemies willpower. 'It was really fun to watch when Luffy made 50000 Fishman pass out. I was laughing really hard.' I pictured that moment that he did it, I felt a power rise within me and I let it build up and then released it. I saw a shockwave travel from me to the distant. 'Yey, I have it too.' I thought happily. 'I am sure all the annoying humandrills could sense me and maybe some were knocked unconscious too and now they won't bother me. Wait, if they could sense me then shouldn't Hawky too. OH, CRAP!' I now knew I was in a bind. I quickly run to my house and lock the door.


	7. Chapter 7

`How could I have forgotten that Hawky is on the island right now. I was too excited about haki. Why am I so dumb? He will definitely come to beat me up and he will destroy my home.` I felt really sad and I was panicking.

I was sitting on the floor, holding my knees and hugging them. I did not know what to do or say when he would show up. I hoped he wouldn´t come, but I was sure that he would be interested in the burst of haki.

I tried to calm myself and as I did that I stood up and took a bucket of ice-cream from the freezer. When I´m frustrated or having a panic attack I habitually start to eat something. It was good that I don´t gain weight even if I eat a lot. I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. I don´t know how this works, but I can still watch the news from my world and also the TV-shows. I could get some ideas from them.

I was watching Lucifer when I felt someone approach, It felt like Hawky. `Oh no, why did he have to come.` I let my head slump down onto my hands that were on my knees. `Maybe I should just greet him or act like I don´t know him. No, that would be suspicious. I guess I have to face him.` With that, I stood up and went to towards the door.

When I stepped out of the house, I saw Hawky coming out of the forest. `Look at those abs and those eyes, so sexy. I should stop thinking like that right now,` I mentally face bumped myself. I stood proudly on my foot breach and crossed my arms together under my breasts. "Girl, how did you get on this island, why did you come here?" he required. "You are quite rude. But before I answer any questions I advise you not to step any further." I said. "Are you threatening me?" he continued walking. "No, There is a barrier in front of you, you can´t walk through that." I pointed out.

He stopped and eyed me suspiciously, but extended his hand forward and touched the barrier. "Is this some kind of devil fruit?" he inquired. "I have no obligated to answer you." I snapped back. `I shouldn´t be like this.`"This is my island so you are obligated to tell me if I ask them." he stated. "Well, aren't you possessive. But still, I didn´t see a sign with your name on it. So, technically this island is not yours." I claimed. "That smart mouth will get you killed one day," he said. "I am flattered that you think I am smart, but trust me I won't die." I grinned. `Of course, I wasn´t afraid of dying, Roger said that I can´t die and even if I can, I can defend myself just fine.`

He watched me for a moment and then asked with a stern voice, "Who are you?" "It´s not nice to ask a name before you have introduced yourself, but okay, I am Ryuu D. Airisu." I introduced myself, seeing no harm in telling him and it would be better not to piss him off too much. "I am Dracuile Mihawk," he responded back. "I know your name Mr. strongest swordsman in the world, it´s a pleasure to meet you." I acknowledged. "You know my name, yet you still came here on this island," he smirked. `He looks hot smirking like that.` "The reasons are my own," I said and turned back towards the house to go inside, I wanted to go to my basement and hide. This brave talking was wearing off my nerves.

Before I could reach my door, I heard a slash and a cracking sound. Turning back I saw Hawky with his sword in his hand. He had broken the barrier. `So I was right that he could do that.` Then he charged at me, "If you won´t answer me, then die." He slashed his sword at me but before it could cut me I took mine out and blocked his attack. He looked mildly surprised either because I stopped his attack or because he has never seen a sword like this one. It was literally out of this world. He pulled back before he could charge again I pointed Sode no Shirayuki toward him, "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren." He dodged my attack and slashed Yoru down making a green crescent moon shaped attack. I switched the sword to Ichigo`s, "Getsuga Tensho!" The attack canceled out Hawky´s. We both stood gazing at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

"You are a swordsman," stated Mihawk. Just to mess with his mind a bit I thought that telling the truth could make for an interesting response. "No, I´m not, a few days ago I had never held a sword in my hands before," I said with a straight face. His eyes bugged out and his mouth opened a little, then he got mad, "You are lying!" he said with a raised voice. "I am not, I have only seen sword fights, but had never learned or touched a sword before. Three days ago when I arrived on this island was the first time I saw a sword up close and touched it." I recalled. `It really has been only three days and now everything I do are like I have done them for a long time.`

He still didn´t believe me, I could see it in his golden eyes. He looked really pissed off. He rushed at me and I prepared to stop him again, and I did so. We battled on even ground for a while. With a powerful swing, we both were blown back. `He really is strong, he is level 137 for a reason. I don´t want to lose or anything, I need to be a bit faster. Wait, I could use Bankai.` I trusted the sword forward and put my hand on my arm. "Bankai!" My spiritual energy was swirling around me.

When it disappeared I stood wearing a black and red kimono like Ichigo wore. It looked really cool and the sword had turned black. I smirked and Hawky looked surprised. `He has been doing that a lot. I thought he doesn't show that many emotions.` I rushed at him and shot a black Getsuga at him like the hollow Ichigo had dome fighting Byakuya. He tried to dodge it but it scraped his side. "I don´t want to fight, can´t we just talk it through, so we wouldn´t hurt each other?" I asked. I didn´t like to hurt others. He looked at me, he had blood dripping from his arm. "Fine," he replied. I was relieved, and I realized Bankai and put Zangetsu away.

I opened the door and went in, "You can come in, I`ll make some tea or would you like something else, wine perhaps?" I suggested. He came in as well, "Wine," he replied. "You can sit down at the table, I will get the wine." I pointed at the table. I went to the basement and got my favorite wine from my world. When I got back to the kitchen I noticed a trail of blood trailing to Mihawk. `Right he was bleeding.` "Can I see your arm? I asked. He looked to calculate something but gave his arm to me. I used Wendy´s ability to heal him. "There, now you won´t dirty my floors any longer." I smiled.

I put a glass of wine in front of him and sat down beside him. "I am sorry for hurting you," I said with a sad face and I took a sip from my glass. "I can answer some questions if you like, sorry for being a pitch before," I know I didn´t act right but he was an ass too, I don´t like to be ordered around. I always got into fights with my brother because of that reason.`

Mihawk had been watching me for a while not saying a word and it was starting to creep me out. "Will you please say something, this awkward silence is driving me crazy," I stated. He finally asked, "You said you have been here only three days?" I nodded. "Why did you come here?" "I didn´t, I was transported," I replied. "Transported? Did Kuma do that?" He questioned. "That´s another no, by a spirit," I told him. He looked thoughtful. "A spirit, as in ghost?" he inquired. I nodded again. "Did the ghost have a reason to send you here?" He questioned with interest. "Well yes, he wanted to set things as they should have been," I returned. He seemed to scan me for any lies when he found none he said, "That's interesting. What was needed to set straight?" "I was supposed to be born in this world and him in mine," I replied. he was taken back by my answer. "You are not from this world?" He asked. "That´s right" I clarified. He put his hand under his chin and looked deep in thought, then took a sip of his wine.

"You weren´t lying when you told me you have never learned swordplay? He asked with a serious face. This fact seems to be bothering him a lot. "Yes, why don´t you believe me?" I didn´t like when people don´t believe me and I have to repeat myself over and over again. "You are the strongest opponent I have ever fought with." He looked straight into my eyes. I was happy to receive such a compliment from him. "Thanks, coming from you, it means a lot." I smiled at him. He studied me again, "You said you were from another world, so how do you know me?" I laughed a little, "This world is fictional in mine, so I know what will happen at some point." He seemed really interested again. "Fascinating." "Just so you know, I will not say anything that might affect how the events should be," I stated. He looked a bit disappointed. "I can tell you some as time goes by." That seemed to lighten his mood.


	9. Chapter 9

We have been silent for a while, so I asked, "When are you leaving this island again?" he looked at me and answered, "In few days I need to go get some supplies." "Could I go with you, I would like to see this world?" I asked. I had sparkles in my eyes and I was holding my hands together in a pleading manner. He chuckled a little, "Sure, why not, you are strong enough to not drag me down." "Hey, What do you mean by not drag you down, I am probably as strong as you are," I pouted. He laughed quietly and I huffed.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" I sighed. "How did you get those swords, I have never seen or read about those?" He requested. Of course, he would ask about them. "I imagined them," I replied. He looked puzzled, "Imagined, you made them?" "not exactly, they exist already but I copied them. I have a devil fruit power that allows me to make things that I imagine a reality." I answered. He thought a little, "You made this house with that power too then." he asked. I nodded.

We finished our glasses and I took them and put them in the dishwasher. "I´ll be going then, it´s getting late." He said and left. "Will you get me when you head out to get supplies?" I shouted after him. He looked back and nodded.

´I should head to bed as well. Today has been quite a tiring day.´ I head towards my bedroom and put on a black nightgown and turn in for the night.

Morning came and I heard someone knock on the door. I dragged myself down the stairs and opened the door revealing Hawhy´s strict face. "It´s early for visits," I complained rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Not really, it´s mid-day," he answered. As he said that his eyes traveled up and down my form. I looked down remembering I was still in the nightgown. I smirked, "See something you liked?" I teased. "Yes, you have a nice figure and black suits you," he answered while eyeing me. I was really taken aback by his comment. "Ah...?" No one has never said that to me. "Is something wrong? You asked for an opinion," he smirked. "Yes, I did, I just didn´t expect the answer you gave me," I said while looking down at my toes feeling a blush forming on my cheeks. I could feel his gaze on me. "What did you expect?" he inquired. I looked back up at him and sighed, "Something negative I guess like I usually get." I remembered all the bullying and name calling I had to live through in school. All that got my self-esteem really low. He smiled, "Don´t worry, you look beautiful." he declared. "Thank you!" I smiled the brightest smile I have ever smiled. "I´ll go put something on, and then tell me the reason for the visit." I let him in and rushed upstarts to put on a deep purple dress and a pair of slingbacks.

Coming back down I saw Mihawk sitting on the couch and inspecting the remote. I laugh and sank next to him while thing the remote from him and turning the TV on to watch the news. He looked curiously at the program. "That´s a TV, it is from my world, it shows news and other TV-programs. It´s nice I can see the updates from my world even if I am here." I told him. "So this is your world," he stated. I nodded a confirmation.

"You came here for a reason, am I right?" I questioned. He turned to me, "Yes, I am going for a supply run earlier than intended and you asked to come along, so I felt it was right to come here." he explained. I got very excited. "Really! Should I take something along with me?" I jumped up and down while clapping quietly. He laughed. "You don´t need to take anything, I am sure you got everything covered with your power should there be a need for it," he said. "Okay!" I chipped.

We walked towards somewhere where I assume his boat that looks like a coffin is. And I was right. We climbed into it. "Be sure not to fall into the water," he warned. "Don´t worry even if I did you would save me right?" I smiled at him. He just smiled back. I sat beside him.

We were napping when I heard loud noises coming towards us. I was pissed off and what I saw glancing at Hawky, he was too. "What now, I was having a nice nap," I demanded. "It seems like newbie pirates have entered Grandline," he answered grumpily. When we got closer to them, we heard someone shout that they see a boat. Mihawk took his sword from his back and I followed suit by taking Zangetsu out. We slashed our swords downwards destroying most of the ships. The biggest ship got away from us and we decided to follow it.

While we were sailing after it, we talked some. "Wonder where are we heading," I questioned. "By the direction, I would say, we are heading to East Blue," replied Mihawk. I thought for a moment, "Those ships had to be Don Krieg´s then." I stated. "You know them?" asked Hawky. I thought if it would be safe to say something and deemed it so, "Yes, they were supposed to be the biggest and worst pirates in East Blue. But trust me on this, he is not strong, he just hides behind his weapons and of course, a seventeen-year-old will defeat him in the near future," I explained to him. "That´s to be expected if they did not know what was going on when we destroyed the ships," he stated. "No kidding, they were really pathetic," I said while chuckling to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

As we were drifting towards the direction where Krieg had disappeared to. In some time I saw an Island that looked inhabited. "Hey Mihawk, we should dock there for a while and grab something to eat," I suggested. He seemed to be in thought for a while. "Do you know where they are heading?" he asked. As an answer, I just nodded. "Then we can stop and have dinner." I smiled at him.

When we docked at the port, I looked at the town more closely. It wasn't that big of a place, but it had all of the necessities and more. "Let us find a bar," I said to him. He nodded. In a while, he pointed at a bar that looked more like a saloon in a wild west. "Yey, food, I´ll like to try some interesting dishes." My eyes sparkled at that. I grabbed Hawkys hand and ran into the bar.

We sat down at an empty table and ordered some drinks. Of course, the drink was wine. When I looked through the menu, but I could not decide what to order, cause I would like to eat everything, but I had to make a decision. ´Maybe I should just let Hawky order for me.´ "Hawkyvoiceplease order for me," I asked him while flashing him my best puppy eyes. He sighed, "Okay, but don´t call me Hawky." I smiled, but I will still call him that.

Our food came and it looked absently delicious. But as I started to eat, a group of pirates came in. "Give us all your valuables," they shouted. Everyone was scared. One of the group members eyes landed on me. "Ou, what do we have here, you little girl will be coming with us as well." I was grossed out, those guys are hitting on me, how dare they. "No way in hell am I coming with you pigs!" I shot back at them. My comment seemed to anger them. Their faces became really red which was funny. "How dare you insult us, don´t you know who we are!?" They yelled at me. "I don´t know you, so this means that you are weaklings with no importance," I told them, which made them madder them before.

Mihawk moved to defend but I gave him a look saying that I could handle it. I turned to the idiots trying to attack me. This time I wanted to use something different. I imagined Byakuya's sword and said "Scatter, Senbonsakura." All the little petals were flying around me and people around me were watching in awe or in surprise. The group of pirates had stopped looking really confused but decided to attack anyway. I guided the petals towards them and broke their weapons. "You boys should better run, I was having a great time with a handsome man and you lot ruined it by showing your ugly faces here!" I shouted angrily at them. They looked very scared and they ran away screaming,"You Bitch!" ´They were just bark but no bite, weaklings.´

I turned back to Mihawk and smiled which he returned. "You sure have a lot of interesting swords, don´t you," he stated. "While yes, of course, I have them, I just have to imagine it, though I think it has to be something I have seen before," I said. He looked at me tenser than I was used to seeing him with, "Have you tried to make something you hadn't seen before." he asked. "Not really," I said back. "Then anything could be possible." He told me. ´He was right, anything could be possible, but it just doesn't seem right to be able to do anything.´

As we finished our meals we set off to the sea again. "Where to?" asked Hawky. "We are going after Krieg so we should head to the see restaurant Baratie," I told him with a smile. ´I know I can´t eat there because of the fight, but one day I will try Sanji's cooking too.´ I sighed.

I saw Krieg's ship and of course, people were shouting that they will take over the restaurant. Mihawk slashed the ship in half. People were screaming in confusion until someone saw as. "That man and woman followed us!" They shouted. ´How peculiar, the events haven´t changed except for adding me into it.´ People were watching us in fear as we drifted closer and closer.

Zoro stepped up, "I set sail for only one reason, to meet you!" he said. Mihawk asked: "And what is your goal?" And Zoro answered, "To beat you!" He looked really determined, just as I remembered in the show. But Hawky commented how foolish he was. Zoro drew his sword, "You got spare time, so let's fight." I chuckled but doing so I drew both of their attention. "Don´t mind me, I´ll just be watching, in a way this fight would be interesting, not only because you two are strong fighters, well one of you is a lot stronger, but also it's nice to see handsome men going at it." I laughed a little watching their reactions. Hawky was just watching me and Zoro had a little red on his cheeks.

Mihawk looked back at Zoro and said, "He is a weak and pitiful creature." "Trust me, I told you you´ll meet someone interesting," I told him. He jumped onto a block of broken ship. "If you were a strong swordsman you should have seen our difference in power before you challenged me, but I have to ask you why you are challenging me, is it your courage of simply your ignorance?" he asked with a bit of interest. "My ambition drives me," Zoro answered while putting his sword in between his teeth. He also commented his promise to a friend.

Hawky took off his necklace that was actually a little sword. And told Zoro it was more than adequate to beat someone like him. The fight began, with Zoro searching at Hawky, which he stopped easily. The fight went on until Mihawk stabbed Zoro's chest. "Why are you not moving back?" asked Mihawk. "Because I feel like if I would back up I would lose something important to me which is why I will not step back," explained Zoro. ´What a man, but this should have really hurt.´ I thought. Mihawk draws back and sheathed his sword. "Sir, state your name," he demanded. "Roronoa Zoro," answered back the one that was questioned. Mihawk told that he would remember it and took his Black sword from his back. The fight ended shortly with Hawky winning and giving him the scare on his chest. ´I felt hurt to see one of my favorite characters hurt so badly, I knew he was still alive but it still hurt.´

Luffy came rocketing at Mihawk. "Luffy don´t worry Zoro isn´t dead, he is hurt but alive." I flashed a reassuring smile at him. At the same time, Zoro was hoisted to a ship and he made a promise to Luffy to not lose again. Also, Luffy told Mihawk his on ambition of becoming a Pirate King.

Mihawk turned to come back to the boat to leave, but Krieg stopped him. ´What a fool,´ I commented. "Did you not come here to take my head?" Krieg asked. "The thought had crossed my mind, but I had my fun for now," told Hawky. Krieg attacks him. But whit the slash of his sword he made enough decoy to come to the boat and set sail. "Wasn't he interesting?" I asked. "He was and his comrade as well" he replied. I smiled,"I know right, the show I was talking about the other day is about his adventures, so you can expect a lot from them." I told him. "You are the most interesting in this era, I would say," he said. "If you say so," I said shyly and blushed a little. ´He is quite a charmer.´

We were a long distance away when I remembered something. I stood up. "I´ll be back, there is something I all wise wanted to do," I stated. "If you need to," he answered but seemed to be little disappointed. "Don´t worry I will be back shortly." I smiled. Hawky sighted and held something towards me, it was a piece of paper. ´This must be a vivre card.´ "Thanks!" I chipped. I thought of Happy and created wings on my back. I flew off.

I was flying back to Baratie, I saw that Luffy was fighting Krieg. ´This is great, Krieg leaves a lot of opening in this part of the fight.´ I smirked. Krieg had just blown Luffy away with his spear and was yapping again when I landed behind him. I kicked him right in his family jewels. He fell down with tears in his eyes. He got what he deserved, from the moment he was introduced in the anime I had wanted to do this. "Luffy, I am sorry for interfering in your fight, but I just had to do this." I smiled at him, while he was gasping at me, as was the rest of the people around.


	11. Chapter 11

"You are the lady that was with Hawk-eyes?" asked Luffy. "Yes, that's me!" I said with a smile. "How did you get here, you went away a while ago?" He seemed to be very confused. I laughed a little. "flew here." I said while summoning wings them on my back showing the proof. Luffy's eyes bugged out and he shouted, "Amazing! Join my crew!" I chuckled, "Sorry Luffy I can´t, I am more of a lone wolf than a team player, but if I ever cross paths with you I would like you to consider me a friend, not an enemy." Luffy looked depressed but jumped back to happy. "Okay." "I´ll be leaving now, my companion might worry." Whit that said I flew up and toward where the vivre card pointed.

A while later Hawky´s boat was in sight. I landed gently on the front of it. "Hey Hawky, I´m back," I grinned at him and he smiled back at me. "This came with the newspaper." he handed me a wanted poster with Luffy's face plastered on it. "We´ll be visiting an acquaintance of mine, he should be in this area right now." I smiled "Isn´t Shanks more like your friend than an acquaintance?" I asked tilting my head a little. He looked tensely at me. "You knew I was going to visit Shanks?" he asked. My smile grew, "Yes, but even if I didn´t it´s not like you are acquainted with anybody else." He did not look happy about me saying that. "You think I´m that antisocial?" he questioned. "Not really, well I hope not, the times you were featured in the anime you were always alone or fighting for the Marines. Of course, there was this time that you are going to inform Shanks about Luffy." I smiled and tried to remember every time I saw him. His gaze seemed to try to parse me to look for something. "I have you, right?" he stated. I blushed, "Yes, but I´ll go to adventures at some point." I said a bit saddened as his eyes flashed an emotion that I had never seen on him and could not put my finger on it.

We arrived on an island, all the people there were screaming that the hawk-eyed man had come. There were also murmurs about a lady that was with him. "Hawk-eyes what have you come here for?" asked a man that seemed to be shivering like a leaf in a storm. "Bring me to your superiors," demanded Hawky. The person that questioned Mihawk had run and we just followed. Soon we were at a more secluded location where sat Shanks with his most trusted men. "Yo, Hawk-eyes. Long time no see. I´m not feeling good right now. You came for a match?" asked Shanks and he looked drunk. "I have no interest in challenging a one-armed man like yourself." answered Hawky coldly, "However, I come across some interesting pirates. And it reminded me of something you told me a long time ago. A story about a small village and an amusing young kid." Mihawk showed the poster of Luffy to Shanks. The sounds of disbelief could be heard in the crowd. A large grin formed on Shanks´ face and he whispered, "So you´ve come, Luffy." A mysterious aura formed around Shanks, "Well then, Hawk-eyes. I can´t let you leave like this." He smirked.

´I knew what comes next, those guys will drink until they fall. What weirdos.´ "You should know, all the pirates drink like that." ´Roger, welcome back, yes I know, but I just don´t see any good things about having a hangover.´ "Yes, well, they don´t seem to care, do they?" ´That´s true.´ I thought. ´They have totally forgotten that I am here.´ I stated. Roger laughed, "It seems so. If you are going to talk to them as well, tell Shanks that I am proud of him and that he has chosen a great crew." I smiled, ´Sure.´

I sat down next to Mihawk. That's when everyone's attention turned to me. "Hawk-eyes, who is this girl you got here," asked Shanks, but before Hawky could answer I spoke. "I can talk for myself you know, if you wanted to know who I was, you could have just asked me," I stated. A look of surprise was painted on Shanks´ and his crew´s faces. Mihawk just smirked. "Well lady, who are you then," asked Shanks. "You guys have no manners, before asking someone who they are you should introduce yourself first," I said while crossing my arms under my boobs, making them look bigger than they already were. Shanks looked speechless and Hawky chuckled. "What are you laughing at Hawky, you were ruder when we first met," I said. That shut him up. It seemed people usually didn´t talk back to them. Also, people might not have seen someone talk to Mihawk as I did.

Shanks cleared his throat, "Well I am Shanks and I am the captain of the Red Head pirates." he declared. I smirked. "I am Ryuu D. Airisu, and I have a message for you," I responded. That confused him, "And what could that message be?" he asked. "A certain someone wanted me to say that he is proud of you and that you have chosen good people in your crew." I smiled as I reported what Roger wanted me to say. But as it seemed the message had Shanks very conflicted. There probably was very few or only one person who could say that, but as it is, that someone has been dead for quite some time. He seemingly wanted to ask me who it was who gave me the message, but for some reason, he didn´t ask, only sighted.

"So, what's a little lady like yourself doing with a cold and dangerous person like this guy?" asked Shanks while pointing at Hawky. "Let´s just say I am not as weak and warm as I seem to be," I stated, looking at the ground, a little discouraged about myself. "You say you might be strong but that doesn´t please you?" asked Shanks and Mihawk looked concerned. "There is a line between strong and strong. It can come to a point that you see that you are too strong for your own good." I said with a stern voice. The two men that I am talking to looked to be thoughtful and bewildered at the same time. "Why do you say that being strong could be bad, you survived my island that way?" asked Mihawk. I sighed,"Yes, but it all became that way suddenly, I was just strong, I didn´t work for it." I sighed again, "To tell you the truth I don´t really know if it´s good or bad, that I am as I am."

I looked in the distant, "Enough of that, Shanks may I try something on you?" I asked. Hawky looked tense and Shanks looked confused. "What do you mean?" he questioned. I pointed to his missing arm,"May I heal it?" He followed my finger and sighed. "There is nothing to heal," he commented. "She probably can," stated Mihawk. I was happy that he believed that. "Yes, I think I can." "Then go ahead, I have nothing to lose," said Shanks. I imagined Orihime's hairpins into my hand and said: "Sōten Kisshun" a dome of yellow appeared, I directed it onto Shanks' shoulder and the place where his arm should be. Soon enough bones and flesh started to form and finally, it shaped as an arm. When I finished, I saw the arm that was lost long ago return. "Amazing," whispered Shanks flecked his muscles in his new arm. "I thought you might need it in the future," I stated happily. Everybody watched in awe, they have never seen something like this. "How did you do it, is this your devil fruit power?" asked people around. I laughed, "In a way, it's part of my power and me turned time back in that space I created." I explained. Everybody was utterly speechless.


	12. Chapter 12

Shanks scooped me up into his arms and hugged me. "Thank you, you are amazing." I was sure if he continues to hug me, he will suffocate me at some point. "Redhead, let her go, you are choking her," stated Hawky. The grip on me slacked. "Sorry, Ai-chan." 'Did he just call me Ai-chan?' "He tends to be like that," answered Roger. 'Thanks for the warning.'

I was still in Shanks' lap, I tried to get up, tried is the keyword. Even with loosened grip, he held me steadily in his arms and didn't let go when I started to struggle. "Hey Ai-chan are you dating Hawk-eyes?" he questioned. I freaked out,"No! Do we seem like a couple?" I panted out. "A little, but if you are not dating him, do you have someone you are with?" he asked with a smile. 'Why was he asking these questions.' "What like dating someone? No, I have no one like that." I said confusion written all over my face. "Perhaps a husband then?" he continued to question. I was getting a bit irritated. "No! What's with all these questions?" I asked. He just laughed. "If you have of that sort, then it is okay for me to hit on you, right," he stated.

I was really confused and conflicted. 'What the hell is happening?' "I think he likes you," stated Roger. 'Likes me? What the hell. People don't like me much Roger, you must be mistaken.' "He said he wanted to hit on you and you won't listen, what's wrong with you?" asked Roger. 'Nothing is wrong with me, I am just being realistic, I am a weird person, no one liked me before, I have deep blue here that is freaky and blood red eyes, what is there to like!' I almost shouted in my mind. "You are really pessimistic, a lot of people have different colored hear in this world," he commented. I realized he was right and felt a little ashamed of myself but at the same time relieved that I wasn't an odd one out anymore. 'Sorry,' I apologized to Roger. "No sweat, just try to live a little and have fun," he recommended.

While I was having that conversation in my mind, the two men were watching my reactions. To them, I seemed to bounce through a lot of different emotions. "Sorry for spacing out like that," I told them, "I was quite shocked about your comment, you are the first person who said they wanted to flirt with me." I smiled brightly at them while having a bright blush on my cheeks. "So, I don't mind if you hit on me." After that was said both men had unreadable expressions.

"So, would you let me up?" I asked Shanks. "No," he answered simply. "Eh, why not?" I questioned. "Don't want to," he stated. "I can use force then?" I asked in a teasing way. "Force?" Shanks seemed to be confused. "Redhead you should let her go, she can do a lot of damage," said Mihawk. I decided to tease him, "Talking in experience?" I asked mockingly. "She could do damage to you." Laughed Shanks while Hawky looked pissed. Feeling a little mischievous I teleported behind them. Confusion was written on their faces, special Shanks' as he was looking down into his empty lap. Then they turned to me. "Did you lose something Shanks?" I asked playfully. He smirked, "In a matter of fact, yes I did, there was a beautiful woman on my lap, but it seems she has ventured away." I grinned, "How sad, maybe she got tired of you." I answered looking innocent as ever. "Maybe, but I think she is just shy," he said grinning as well. "You should try harder then," I replied.

"We should be moving back home. We have some stocking up to do." I said looking at Hawky. He sighed,"Yes that's right, we'll be leaving then." he said as he stood up. "Hawk-eyes don't hog her only to yourself." pouted Shanks. "Don't pout, it's not manly, I'll come visit you sometimes." He sighed but bid his goodbye. I ran to him and placed a quick kiss on his lips and then backed away. "See you around than Shanks." I waved turning back to walk by Mihawk.


	13. Chapter 13

As we were leaving the island Hawky passed glances from the corner of his eyes. "Is there something on my face?" I asked turning to him. He looked back at me,"Was there a reason you were flirting with Shanks?" 'So that was his problem.' "Not really, there weren't any handsome men in my world, and it was fun to get a reaction out of him," I answered. Hawky did not look too pleased with the answer.

We walked to our boat to head home. 'I was tired and a cozy bed sounded really nice.' We stepped in and started to head towards ours. 'First, it was hawk-eyes' island, now it's ours, how nice.'

I picked up the newspaper that we got before arriving Shanks' island. Opening it on a random page I saw something that I did not expect. In the middle of the page is a large picture of me and Hawky. The title read: "Hawk-eyes Mihawk is having outings with his wife!" I almost fell out of the boat. "A WIFE, I COULD UNDERSTAND A GIRLFRIEND, BUT A WIFE, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT JOURNALIST!" I shouted out at a blue. "Is there something aggravating in the papers that you thought it was necessary to shout?" Asked Mihawk. "Aggravating! While yes there is something that really bothers me in this newspaper!" I yelled as I shoved the article to his face so he could read it. "Now everyone will think I am your wife." As he was reading it, a smirk got its way to his face. "Well, Mis. Dracule it seems that way." He said while smiling. I froze at that. "What?" I asked dumbfoundedly. I probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Hawky's smile widened even more and he turned his head to look at the waves.

I didn't know what to think of that sentence. I was really confused. Didn't he feel weird that people will confuse us as a couple, a married one at that? 'Does he want me to be his wife? That can't be right, right? It does sound nice, what am I thinking, he was just joking, yes that has to be that.' "Don't tease me!" I said angrily. He looked back at me with a stern look, "It was not a joke." Having no comeback for the statement I looked away blushing. 'That man!'

In a while we arrived back home, I rushed out of the boat and ran to my house as fast as I could. I rushed to my bedroom and throw my self onto the bed. 'I need sleep, this has been a tiring day.'

As I woke up I heard the birds singing and felt the sun on my skin. 'Wait that can't be right.' I opened my eyes and the birdsong was from my alarm clock and there was not much sun to be seen outside, though I was cold, maybe I was so cold that it felt warm. That happens sometimes. As I come to that conclusion I remembered the article in the paper. 'I need to get out of here for a while,' I declared for my self.

I imagined a bottomless bag for my self, Hermione used it, I thought it was a better idea than to bring a case along with me, I had decided to fly, so it would have been inconvenient. The bag was made out of black leather. I put all my clothing in it. I knew I didn't actually need a bag, I could just imagine everything, but you'll never know what might happen.

I rushed to say my goodbyes to Hawky, so he wouldn't turn the whole island upside down looking for me. I stood in front of his castle and yelled: "HAWKY, I WILL BE TRAVELING FOR A WHILE, TRY NOT TO MISS ME!" He probably heard me. I spread my wings and took off.


	14. Chapter 14

I had a bit of a problem, I did know where to go. So I chose a random direction. 'I do need to find an island, I need a log post. Can't really travel here without it.'

I had been traveling for a while when suddenly a post bird flew next to me, it seemed a bit shaken, probably because I was flying but I took a paper from it and handed some belis too. Flying and reading should not go together but I don't really care.

There was an article about the government, then one about the shichibukai. But then there was an article discussing my identity. 'They would not find anything about me in any records, I literally should not exist here. But hey! I am here so who cares really. So, what lies are they sprouting in this news?' The article mentioned me being from somewhere in the New World and I am supposed to be of noble blood. 'Me a noble! That's hilarious!'

I was so absorbed in the ridiculous article that I did not see the ships mast ahead of me. So I made my not so graceful meeting with it. That's when I was embraced by the blackness of not being conscious.

I woke up to men yelling. Opening my eyes I saw an unfamiliar ceiling. "I see you have woken up, you gave us quite a scare when you fell on our deck," said a voice from my left. There was a woman in a nurses outfit. "Yeah, sorry about that, I wasn't really looking where I was going," I apologized. "So, can I ask where I am?" I asked. "Well, try not to freak out but you are on the White Beard pirates ship," she said while looking like she waited for me to scream. "Oh, that's nice, how long was I out," I asked. She was taken back by my casual manner. "Well, you have been sleeping for two days." "I really need to pay more attention to my surroundings, and I have to remind my self not to read while I am flying, also I had to be flying at great speeds to knock myself out for that long," I spoke. The woman had a weird expression, "You talk a lot." I blushed, "Yeah, sorry, It's a habit." She chuckled. "You seem healthy enough, so you can go meet the crew, you don't seem to be afraid of pirates," she smiled at me.

The crew seemed just like I would imagine pirates to be like - loud. A person ran towards me smiling. He had a hat and pants, but no shirt. 'Wow, those are some nice abs, Airisu snap out of it.' "Hey, are you okay, you fell from very high up," he asked. "Yes, I am well, nothing to worry about," I answered with a smile. 'He really is a lot like Luffy.' "That's good to hear, by the way, I am..." I cut him off. "Ace, I heard about you from Luffy." I lied, I didn't want to explain how I knew him, but I could have just said I read newspapers. I complicated the situation a bit. I sighed. His eyes seemed to sparkle, "You know Luffy? How is he?" he asked eagerly. "Yes I met him not long ago, with the time count of me being knocked out probably four or five days ago, he looked happy, he had a small crew," I told him. He smiled. "You clearly know me, but I know nothing about you, tell me something?" he required. "There is not much to tell," I lied, knowing fully well that my life was interesting and eventful. "My name is Ryuu D. Airisu and I am not from around here," I told him. "There must be something more than meets the eyes about you, the way you arrived here is the sole proof about that," he said with a sly smirk. "I won't demand you to tell me, but I would like to know." he said kindly, "Let's go meet gramps!" he said dragging me somewhere.


	15. Chapter 15

We walked till we stopped right in front of white beard. A voice started buzzing again in my head. "That Edward, he is still alive and kicking I see," said Roger. 'Yes, though he is hucked up to those IV bags.' I felt sorry for him, he is a good man, but that's what age does to you, doesn't it?

"Hey, Edward it's nice to see you. I see you must be lucky having beautiful girls looking after you." I flashed a toothy grin at him. My comment seemed to surprise and raise a lot of questions among the people present. And Ace looked just like a deer caught in the headlights, having his mouth open and his eyes were like donuts. "You know gramps?" he asked. "Can't say that I know him, more like I know of him," I responded. That answer confused him even more.

Edward cleared his throat, "You clearly know my name, but I still have yet to hear yours, Miss. Unconscious." That said, I heard a loud laughing in my mind. "Miss. Unconscious, that's golden." That comment pissed me off. 'Stop laughing you piss pot, it was not my fault that I was out for two days!' I shrieked back at him. "Piss pot? Can't come up with a better insult? And for your information, I am a ghost, so I don't piss, also whose fault it could have been other than yours, you were the one who ran into that mast while reading," said Roger, sounding not too pleased. I blushed out of embarrassment, 'Okay, sorry, let's drop that.' I probably sounded like I was begging.

Turning back to the conversation I was having with White Beard I said, "I am Ryuu D. Airisu, it's a pleasure." I smiled at him. "You are a D. Miss. That is unusual these days," he stated thoughtfully, "I would like to ask you how you got on my ship and knocked out to top it?" he asked eyeing me. "That's an interesting and long story, how I got here, but I would summarize it up to a sentence," I said. I will only be saying how I got to this ship, I don't really need to tell them my origins. "I decided to travel away from my home and companion, so I flew towards a random direction ending up meeting your ships mast post and passing out on impact," I said hurriedly and smiled. Edward looked confused as did the rest of the crew. "Let me get this straight, you flew here?" He questioned. "Yes, that's right," I confirmed. "And somehow you collided with my ship?" he continued. "Yes, with the mast, I am sure there has to be a dent in it, I am surprised that it isn't broken, my speed was greatly over the danger level." I mused. Everyone around me became really quiet. I looked around, "Whats wrong, is it something I said?" I asked pointing at myself.

In some time the old man answered, "Your story is a bit unbelievable." he stated. I huffed, "Says the man that can make quakes." I put my hand on my hips. Edward started laughing, "You are an interesting girl." I chuckled, "Well, I try my best."

"Is it your devil fruit power that enables you to fly?" he asked. I giggled, "Yes, you can say that." I decided to change the subject, "So, do you have a wife?" I asked with a straight face, "I mean you have so many suns, but I see no women around dealing with the mischevious ones." That remark was answered by a roaring laughter and chuckles in the background. "I was right you are amusing." "I know, but you should not laugh that hard, you have to be careful, your health is not that great," I said concerned traced in my voice. I like this old fart, I cried on and on when he and Ace died in the series. 'Maybe I should heal him?' I asked in my mind, hoping Roger would clear my head a bit, ironic how he is the one polluting my consciousness when he wants. "Maybe you should if it bothers you so. It doesn't matter anymore if you change the timeline a bit, already you being here has changed everything a bit," he said back to me. I got my answer so I will see what will happen.


	16. Chapter 16

A man whose head looked like a pineapple walked towards me, "Hey! Airisu, right?" I nodded. "My name is..." I just had to cut in again. "Marco the Phoenix." He looked baffled, "You know me." he looked happy. "Again, I know of you, there are rumors floating around." He chuckled, "You know of us and you don't seem to be afraid of a bunch of pirates." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I have met some scarier people in a short while. And I know that you lot would not do something dishonorable to me, even if you are pirates. Oh, and probably most of the world finks I am associated with pirates." I huffed out. Thinking about the article again. `In a way, I should be freaked out, like girls usually do when they see a bug. Well, seeing my dead great-grandmother was scarier than being here, I was younger then, maybe that's why.` "You know Airisu, you are a bit too fearless," said Roger. `Whatever you say.´

My comment had baffled not only Marco but everyone in the hearing range. Suddenly I heard deep laughter, "You Miss seem to know too much to think you only know of us." said Edward. I chuckled at that, "My sources might be different than most I guess." I smiled. It was true, I had a different source, namely the show.

"Mey Marco, I have been meaning to ask you if you know that your head looks like a pineapple?" I asked him looking all innocent and cute. My comment enraged him quite a bit. "NO IT DOES NOT!" he yelled at me. Everybody around us were laughing hard, "She got you there, Marco." "Hey lady, you are brave." I heard people shouting to me. "There is no need to be mad, I was just stating a fact," I stated. Inside I was having cramps because I was laughing too much, I did not know how long I could hold a straight face. My lovely comment amused the crew even more.

As laughing subsided Marcos face was as red as an apple. He pointed a finger at me, "You have a devil´s fruit power right? Lets spare!" People looked at us. "Marco she is a woman, don't fight." I don't like people looking down on women. "Challenge accepted!" I exclaimed. Suprised faces turned to me. "You might get hurt girl, Marco is one of the strongest in the crew!" I heard someone shout. That fueled me on more. "You are on Mr. Pinapple, I won't go easy on you!" I did not listen to others shouting at me not to do it. `Those idiots think I am weak!" I roared in my head. "I think that´s not it." Whispered Roger´s voice. But at this point, I did not care what he told me and I readied my self for a fight.

Marco charged, trying to hit me, but that attempt failed miserably. I teleported to the spot that he was at before. He looked around. "Back here," I said calmly. He charged again but this time I couth his fist. "Is this the best you got?" I asked, teasing him. His anger seemed to rise.

His hand caught fire. I used Busoshoku Haki to protect my hand, which surprised him. I hit him in the face with my other hand. `Okay 537 points of strength, let's see what you can do. Marco was sent flying really fast over the railing towards somewhere. "FUCK I SHOULD HAVE HELD BACK!" I yelled, dramatically falling to my knees and holding my head. "I should fetch him." I flew as fast as I could to catch up to him, but hell this is madness. He landed on an island, that's good, but this island is about 20 miles away from the ship.

I took his unconscious form back to the ship and laid him down. "Shit, he looks really banged up, I can't use that much force anymore," I said sadly. Nurses run towards us, but I stopped them. "Don't worry I will heal him." I extended my arms and used Wendy´s power to heal him. He looked good as new, only sleeping. "There, he is okay." I smiled and looked up. But as I raised my head I was greeted by a lot of stunned faces. "What is it? You all are a bit frozen." I commented.


	17. Chapter 17

A roaring laughter answered my question. "There is a lot of power in that little body of yours," commented Edward. "Thanks, but I´m not that little." I pouted. `I knew I was about 1.6 meters but that's not that small right?´ I thought.

That said, Ace runs towards me. "That was awesome, you should join our crew!" he shouted. I sweatdropped, "You really are like Luffy, he asked me the same question, but the answer is the same too, I am a lone wolf though I can be friends whit you all." I smiled at him. He looked depressed at my statement but bounced back quickly. "Then if you need any help I will come to your aid," he said while pointing at himself. "I will surely do the same." I smiled back. "Can I do something that will probably help you at some point?" I asked.

I heard a chuckle in my mind, "Are you going to heal Edward?" asked Roger. `While yes I am, I don't want him to die and if I can do something about it I will.` I answered proudly.

"What will you do?" asked Ace. I smiled widely, "You will see." I stepped over Marco and walked towards the captain of this ship. " I asked again, "Can I?" I looked at White Beard, he seemed thoughtful. "Sure, what´s on your mind." He questioned. I am happy he accepted it just seemed wrong to do something without consent. I extended my arms the second time today to heal. I took a deep breath and threw air into my lungs. I felt power tingling on my thingers. I saw blue strands of magic coming out of my hands towards the old man. I felt that he had a bad heart and there are some stones in his lungs and kidney. He also seemed to have cardiomyopathy making his heart weak and having shortness of breath. I wrapped my power around his heart, kidney, and lungs slowly healing them.

When I finished I put my hands on my hips, "There, done. Now you don´t have to be hooked up on those drips any longer." I said happily. Edward had a stunted look. "Your nurses can look over if you don´t believe me." I pouted. He called them over.

After the checkup, a nurse said, "I can´t believe it, but you are completely healthy, we see nothing wrong." she smiled, "We can take you off the IV and medications." Everyone's eyes turned to me. Suddenly Ace jumps on me hugging me to death. "Thank you Ai-chan!" he shouts out of happiness. `Whats with people calling me Ai-chan?` I questioned in my mind.

Ace shoved me back holding my shoulders, looking straight into my eyes. "How did you heal him, I thought your devil fruit power is zoan that ables you to fly," he questioned.

`He has such dark eyes.` I thought. `Did you know Roger that he is your son?`I asked him. "Realy?" asked a surprised voice. `I take it you did not know.` I scolded him. "I have been dead for 20 years you know." He reported. `How did our soul mix up when we are not the same age?` That has bothered me for a while. "Don´t know, maybe the time flow is different." stated Roger.`Maybe.`

Back to talking to ace. "My devil fruit power isn´t limited to flying," I told him. "How is that possible?" he asked puzzled. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don´t know, it just happens that I have a weird devil fruit." "Tell me more!" he shook my shoulders hard making my head bounce back and forth. I got mad and gripped his shoulders as well and shouted, "I can't tell you shit if you are shaking me like a crazy person!" That comment made him stop and he just looked at me. "Sorry." he apologized.

He let go, "So, how did you heal Gramps?" he questioned again. "I used sky dragon slaying magic of course, how else would I have done it," I told him. His mouth fell a little and eyes bugged out, "You did what?" he asked. "I used healing magic," I repeated. "You used magic?" he stuttered out. "Yes that's right," I confirmed. "Okay, you just used magic," he repeated and I nodded. There was a pause until he yelled at me, "YOU USED MAGIC, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" "MY DEVIL FRUIT ALLOWS ME TO USE IT; SO STOP YELLING!" I shouted back. "YOU ARE YELLING TOO!" he shouted again. I did not reply but I was panting and so was he.


	18. Chapter 18

After we calmed down he asked me, "So, what is your devil fruit power anyway?" He sat down and motioned me to do same. "Well, I have a power that lets me create as well as use anything I imagine," I told him. He looked really surprised. "Can you make food too?" he asked. Of cores, he would ask that. "Yes, I can" I answered. Ace´s eyes seemed to sparkle. `He and Luffy are really similar.` I imagined a huge chunk of meat witch appeared and I gave it to him. Ace looked really happy and told me that I was a nice person.

As he was gobbling the meat down his throat he asked me to join the crew but I declined of course. "So sis, what are you going to do?" he asked. `Sis?` "How cute, my son thinks of you as a sister." he chuckled, "I always wanted to have a daughter too." `Oh really now?´ "Yes," he whispered.

"I don´t really know, I think I will head to Drum kingdom, there is a certain lady I want to meet," I said. `That Doctrine has always interested me, seems like a great friend to have. `I thought to myself. "Hmm...and when are you leaving?" he asked when he stopped eating. I thought a little, "Probably in few moments." Aces eyes were sad. He rushed at me and hugged me, rubbing his cheek against mine, "Don´t go, I need you!" he sniffed, "Who else word give me food whenever." I snorted, "Can you only think about food?" A laughter echoed throw my head, 'You should have guessed that already, it runs in the family.' 'True that.'

"I am sure you don't need me all the time, and by the way, Luffy should be heading there at some point too," I stated. But even that didn't seem to lighten his mood. "But you are my little sister and I need to look out for you," he said whit an unlikely serious face, "There are a lot of perverted men out there, they need to keep their eyes off of you." He throws his hands onto his hips witch looked comical. "Really? after I almost punched the pineapple to the moon, you still think I can't handle a couple perverted lads." I was starting to get a little irritated. He seemed thoughtful, "But it's big brothers duty to protect his sister even if she is stronger then the men around her." I gaped at his statement, 'Is he an idiot?' Roger started to answer, 'Well...' 'don't answer that!' I told him.

I stood up and approached him. I channeled my haki to my fist and smacked him on top of his head knocking him out. Everyone had stopped to look at our argument, "Well, that should stop him for a while." A roaring laughter came from gramps, "That was not nice you know, he will probably come after you." I nodded, "That's true, but if I don't want him to find me, he won't." I smiled, there are a lot of invisibility powers that I can think about that would do me some good.

"I will be going then, I have a lot of ground to cover if I fly carefully and more slowly," I said, "Of course if I wanted to fly into something I should increase the speed," I muttered to my self. "Safe travels!" shouted everyone that wasn't unconscious. I spread my wings and took off. First of I imagined an internal pose to Drum kingdom.


	19. Chapter 19

I have been flying for some hours and it was getting dull. I like doing many things at the same time, so just flying was not for my liking. Sure soaring thro the sky was awesome, but it was becoming a norm for me so it lost its charm.

I spotted another newspaper bird, `Oh, what could it hurt, I see no islands or ships nearby and I don´t think I would crash into something the second time.´ I heard a laugh, "I am sure you somehow collide into something." `I am not that clumsy.` "Yes, keep telling yourself that."

I called the bird over and took a paper from it in exchange for some Bellys. Also, I did not forget to thank it. Looking at the first article I was annoyed: another stupid article about my relationship with Hawky and a discussion about my identity. And, what! "How do they know I was on Whitebeards ship!" I was angry and confused at the same time. "I hate journalists," I whispered.

I also read some news about Alabasta and about Crockodile. `That bastard, being all hero but so rotten inside, at least he could be handsome or something, but no, he is like a gorilla. My mother once said that women have to be pretty, but men are okay if they are at least better looking then gorillas, It was meant that every male in our species should be fine, but hell, some men are really ugly, that means not fine.`

As I was ranting in my mind I did not notice that the air went really cold and I should be arriving at my destination really soon. But me becoming aware of that fact was not pleasant. Flying through a brick wall was not an experience I want to repeat. "Shit, this hurts I rubbed my head while sitting in a pile of broken bricks," I said to my self. I looked at the hole I made and then noticed that I was not the only one in the room. I stared true at a Lady doctor and a blue-nosed something - that's Chopper. "Sorry I come in uninvited." I apologized. The Doctrine watched me, "You're sorry about that, but what about my wall." she pointed at the hole. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that too, I´ll pick it," I said in a hurry. "And pray tell how are you going to do that?" she asked. I smiled, "It´s easy," I imagined Ultears powers of reversing time, "Toki no Aku: resutoa" I watched as the pieces went back to the places they were before I met it. "See, all fixed, " I smiled wider, but then winched. My head still hurts. "Demit, this is the second time," I felt my head getting wet and warm, "I am bleeding, aren´t I?" I looked at the two doctors in the room. Kureha laughs, "You sure are." "I´ll go get the bandages!" shouted Chopper.

As he was running past me, I grabbed him and said, "There is no need for bandages, use them on someone who will need them." He looked puzzled, but then ran behind a shelf and looked scaredly at me, "But you are bleeding." he stated. I smiled, "I know, but I can heal myself." I used Chelias power of Air God slaying magic. All my wounds heald and my pain and ache were gone. I smiled again as I stood up and dusted myself, "See, I am fine."


	20. Chapter 20

They both looked at me weirdly and I guess in awe. Chopper´s mouth had hit the floor. "What are you?" he stuttered out. I smiled, "A monster." `Technically it´s true, I am from another world, in a sense I was a monster.` I thought. "A monster," repeated Chopper. I smiled warmly at him, "Yes, a monster." I confirmed. Doctorine cleared her throat, "Are you using a devils fruit power, I have not seen anything like this." she asked. I chuckled, "That's true, and even when someone would have my devil fruit they could not do this, maybe something similar, but I highly doubt that." I stated. Kureha looked serious, "You are not going to tell me, are you?" "Maybe in time, I will, also you might figure it out too," I smirked. She sighed.

"Truth to be told, I actually came here to see you Kureha," I told them. Kureha's eyes went a little wide, "To see me, and why would you do that," she asked, "Also I did not give you my name." I chuckled uncomfortably. `I slipped up again.` A laugh echoed thro my mind, "I told you were going to crash again and you are quite airheaded." `Oh, leave me alone.´ I said to him, while he was laughing like a madman.

I smiled, "Well, you seem like an interesting person to talk to, considering that this country was run by a big headed idiot." Kureha had a smirk on her face, "Well now that's an unusual statement." I chuckled, "But it´s true, that hippo face is a fat worms for brains asshole," I said with a straight face, "Actually I think I just insulted worms." A loud laughter was echoing in the room. "I think you are right, I feel bad for the worms," the lady doctor said.

"Either way, I should introduce my self," I said while getting off of the floor, "My name is Ryuu D. Airisu, nice to meet you Dr. Kureha and Chopper." My mind rumbled, "Kid you did it again." I paled, `I am not supposed to know their names, oh no.` "Yes, oh no, you can´t hold things to your self, can you." I sweatdropped, ´seams like it.`

"A D., that rear," said the doctor, "But there is something really wrong with you." I hanged my head down, "I really suck at keeping thing to my self, well it´s expectable considering I didn´t have that many people to talk to, and those I had were good friends that I told everything, not that everything, there were those ghost stuff that I didn´t tell much about,"I started to ramble, "Or when I was scared of them leaving me, or that other time..." "Ai-chan you should stop, you are rambling about stuff." Roger´s voice said to me. "Shit!"

"Could you forget about what I just said," I asked, making my best puppy eyes. "That's impossible girl," said Kureha. I slump down on all fours. Suddenly I jump up, "Well whats done is done." I smiled, "Can I stay here for a while?" Two bewildered faces looked at me, until the Lady replied, "How long are we talking about?" I thought for a moment, "I´m not sure, I want to wait until Luffy comes here, so maybe a month at most." Kureha sighted, "Okay, you can stay, but you will help around here, and you will have to tell me about your self more." I smiled, "Sure!"

She looked at me intensely, "You know, I think I have seen you somewhere." She inspected me closely while grabbing my chin turning my head side to side, "Yes, you are the talk of the month in the papers, the shichibukai´s wife." I yanked my head from her hold, "I am not Hawky´s wife!" I yelled shaking my arms up and down on my sides. "Oh, you have a nickname for him, then you really are his wife," she smirked. "NO, I AM NOT, THAT JOURNALIST MADE THINGS UP," I yelled, "We were making a stop to eat while we were chasing some pirates," I said silently. "Why do you look so glum, isn´t he a handsome man?" Kureha questioned. I sighed, "Don´t get me wrong, he is really bangable and in my opinion a great man," I looked down, "But he can get better than me." I shrugged, "I´m a suspicious no one, that happened to appear on his island." The Doc raised her brow, "Your self-esteem is really low," she pointed out. I laughed, "Yea, it´s lower than grass that has been mowed." I rubbed the back of my neck, "I am sure he doesn´t see me as anyone else than a friend." Suddenly she hit my head, "He would not have let you accompany you if he didn't like you," she said, "And he would have acted on the article and asked to clear the misunderstanding." "Uh..." I blushed.


	21. Chapter 21

As I was sitting on the floor I drew circles, mumbling how Howky definitely didn´t like me as such. "Would you shut your pie hole, you are depressing, didn't Shanks want to date you, that shows you are desirable," said Roger in my mind. `Shanks would hump whatever looked remotely female.` I told him. "Why are you so against the idea of men fancying you?" asked Roger. I sighed, `It´s not that I am against it, it´s just that I am sure they can find a better and prettier woman than me, I am no one and I can´t offer them anything, It´s better for me to be alone.` Roger groaned, "Why do you put your self down that much, seriously what happened to make you so against it when someone compliments you?" I looked depressed, `It´s not that I think of myself as really ugly, that's not what I think, just every person here, in this world are amazing they deserve someone who is amazing too,´ I said. `Even tho I was supposed to be born here as you say, I am still an outsider, being born and raised somewhere totally different.` I continued on, `I felt out of place in my world and I feel out of place in this world, an outsider like me would only cause problems, it´s better for me to do stuff in the sidelines.` I smiled a little, `I thought I would help as much as I could, so people don´t lose so many people they treasure.` There was a small pause till Roger answered, "That was not what I asked, but do you mean to say that everyone in this world deserve to be happy but not you?" I replied, `Hmm...That´s about right I guess.` My head was quiet for a while until an angry roar was heard, "ARE YOU AN IDIOT, YOU DESERVE TO BE HAPPY TOO, AS I HAVE SEEN THIS YOU HAVE NEVER REALLY BEEN HAPPY, IT IS HIGH TIME TO BE FINALLY HAPPY!" I was starting to become angry too, `I was happy at some point, I made a few friends, but as I was happy all those I considered my first friends or people I could talk to, they started ta kill themselves, in half a year time ten people committed suicide one by one, and that was not all, I can see ghosts, for at least two weeks they stayed near me after theyr death, I could feel their anguish, anger, and sadness as it was my one,` I had tears in my eyes, `It went on untill my body and mind could not take the mental and pysical torture, my body and mind shut my feelings off, for almost a half a year I was emotionless like a zombie, I existed but I could not feel emotions or pain, ` I looked down to my fingers, `Tho I was woken up, and I have slowly regained my feelings and sense of tuch. I don´t want to experience that again, so it´s better for me to be unhappy, then at least others would be happy.` I sighed, `In a way, I am afraid to get hurt again.` Roger took all I said in and seemed to be thinking, "I am sorry you had to experience that, but also you shouldn't let the past affect your future, because if you let it affect you so much then you´ll always be hurt and sad. Don´t push people away, you are losing any chance you have to get out of your past. You are still stuck there, it´s time you let go of your past or there won't be a future for you." I pounder about his words, I know he is right, but it just seems so hard, letting go of all those years. I know I had to do it, but I do not know if I am ready to start a new chapter in my life. I hope I am strong enough to do it. I also knew that there are people with worst experiences and lives than my own, I know I should be happy about the things I have.

As I had the dreaded talk with Roger, I had totally forgotten the two individuals that were also present in the room. Soft murmurs are heard thro the room, "That girl seems to be mentally ill." stated one voice. "Yes, she seems to be delusional or hearing voices inside her head. Definitely a mental problem." said another voice. "I´m not mentally stunted, I am simply talking to a person thro a mental link, he can hear my thoughts and I can hear his," I said angrily. "Before you make any smart comments, its part of my devil fruit power." I huffed. Kureha looked at me skeptically, "Devil Fruit power you say, if what you say is correct, you have too many powers for a devil fruit user. It´s not possible to be able to use more then one devil fruit power." I sighed, "Normally that would be the case, but in my case it's different, my devil fruit is Kokoro ni Kaku Nomi, basically I can do whatever I imagine." I stated, I saw no harm in telling them. Their eyes bugged out and Choppers mouth dropped to the floor. "That would make you almost like a god," said Kureha. I chuckled uncomfortably, "Yes, in a way I am."


	22. Chapter 22

Chopper bounced behind a chest of drawers and tried to hide in his weird way. "A god!" I chuckled. "He is so cute." He jumped out and pointed his hoof at me, "I am not cute!" he blushed and danced happily." I laughed. I imagined a cotton candy stick I have seen him eat before, "Here, have this." I said while handing him the treat, which he accepted with stars in his eyes, "You are a nice person." I chuckled again.

"So? Can I stay here?" I asked hopefully looking up at Kureha. She looked a bit hesitant but then said, "Yes, sure, but you´ll help around here and cure some people if necessary." I smiled and saluted, "Yes ma´am!" `I wonder how long it would take for Luffy to get here, I know they would be held up in Little Garden, but where they are now I have no idea. Wait, isn't Ace-Nii supposed to come here as well?' 'Maybe I should go with him, don't really want to see that Wapol guy, he isn't a pleasant guy, but at the same time it would be nice to see him being sent flying by Luffy' I laughed a little thinking back at the episode. "Was it really that funny?" asked Roger. I answered, "Why don´t you look for your self, you are in my world, look through the anime.` There was a small pause, "Oh yeah, I can do that"

"Let´s find you a room then, and you need warmer clothes than what you are wearing." Kureha pointed out. I looked down at my skimpy clothes, "There is no problem, I´ll just imagine the cold wouldn't affect me." I smiled and imagined I was like Grey from Fairy Tail. I felt a little warm inside but brushed it off, probably the power taking effect. "Now then, let's find me a bed," I said happily marching out of the room.

My room, for the time being, was cozy, it had a normal sized bed and a dresser, some weaponry on the walls and even a painting, it was not much but still nice. "This will do just fine," I smiled to Kureha. "Good, you aren't getting a bigger one," she said back grumpily. "Really this is fine, I use to have a 6 square meter room when I lived with my parents, this is a luxury compear to that," I said lifting a thumb up and smiled wider. "Get some sleep then, it´s getting late," commented Doctor Lady. I nodded and started to get ready to turn in for the night. "So my dear daughter, what will you be doing tomorrow?" asked the lovely voice of my now supposed father. "Hey, I am not supposed father, I am your father now, I did bring you into this world!" he complained. I stopped what I was doing and thought. `In a way he is right, but this sounds a little bit like Athena, being born from her father.´ "Who is Athena?" asked Roger. `She is a Greek god of war and wisdom, also some say that she is the god of art and crafts. She was also considered one of the three most beautiful women.´ I told Roger. "She sounds strong," he answered, "Okay, I have decided, for I am your father now, I get to give you a name, a new name for a new start." I could literally hear him grin. `What do you mean, you have decided to give me a new name and for what new start?` I questioned him being confused and a bit angry. "You started a new life here in a new world and as you are my daughter now I want to name you," he declared. I understand that he would not change his mind about it. I sighed, `Okay, what´s my new name now?´ He was grinning again, I could just feel it, "Your name will be Athena, I really liked her description, I am sure she is strong and it would suit you, you did tell the old doctor and the raccoon thing that you were like a god." I was stunned, he wants to name me after a god. He continued, "Yes, you´ll be Gol D. Athena." I face balmed, `Hey, that whey everyone will know automatically that I might be related to you.` That´s the point," he said casually. I was pissed, `I would be hunted down!` I screamed in my head. "As some puny marines could hurt you," he shot back. `I know, but it is too troublesome,` I continued. He laughed, "I think you would like that actually, you won't be bored." I sighed again, `Okay fine, I do like the name Athena, but I won´t use the surname often.` I heard a victory shouts echoing in my head. "Oh, one more thing my lovely daughter, call ma papa would you." My head hit the pillow face down, "Fine, now let me sleep." I mumbled into the pillow. "It´s: Fine, now let me sleep papa," he demanded. "Shut up...papa," I grumbled angrily, knowing fully well that he would not let me sleep unless I say that word. "Sweet dreams sweety." he hummed to me as I drifted to the dreamland.


	23. Chapter 23

The morning came, but I was still a bit tired. Thinking back to the night before I sighed deeply. I am the daughter of the famed King of the Pirates now, how am I going to explain this. I have already introduced my self to some, and the next time asking to be called something else would be weird. I may have to lie a bit, maybe say that I didn't feel comfortable saying my name. 'That won't work, it would be easier just to say the truth.' luckily for me, I haven't been here for a while, but I do have to talk to Hawky, Shanks, Whitebeard, Kureha and the straw hats. Still, too many people to tell my lovely secret, but at the same time, it would be good for me, keeping that secret is cumbersome. 'I don't know what to do,' I sighed. "Ai-chan, I don't know about others, but you can tell Shanks, Ace and Whitebeard that little secret, they are trustworthy," said my new fathers' voice solemnly.

"Girl, up!" yelled the Lady doctor from the other side of the door. "I'm up, no need to yell," I said back. The door opened, "I made breakfast, you are making lunch tho, you can cook, right?" she scowled at me. I smiled getting off of the bed and imagining a pair of black skinny jeans and a t-shirt whit a silver cross also some black combat boots on me. "Yes, I can cook, I'll be happy to cook for you and the little reindeer." I posed for a moment and stated seriously, "I have something to tell you at the breakfast table, it's a secret of mine, so I hope this wouldn't get out." She eyed me for a while, "Fine, hurry up, I won't waste all day waiting for you." She turned around walking away, probably towards the dining room, I just followed.

Chopper was already seated behind the dining table waiting for us. On the table were a bowl of scrambled eggs, some kind of meat, fruit salad and pancakes. "Good morning Chopper," I said while sitting down opposite of him. He said a shy greeting back. I looked at Kureha, who had sat down next to the cute reindeer, "The food looks lovely, thank you." "Shut up and eat!" shot back the Lady doctor. I grinned and did as I was told. And the food was delicious, she has had a lot of practice, so no wonder it's good.

As we finished eating, Kureha looked at me, "So, on with it, what was it that you wanted to tell us." I looked down and took a long breath. "I would like to tell you about my origin and I had a name change last night." That said I started to tell my story, starting whit meeting Roger in my world. I told her about me ending up on Mihawks' island and finding the fruit, I told her and Chopper everything finishing with last night. They didn't interrupt me even once. "So I hope you will keep my secret and call me Athena." I looked down expecting a lash out or something of that sort. "Okay, I see your point in wanting to keep this quiet, it's understandable. Your story is unbelievable, but this is Grand line so anything can happen." she said softly, "And I will call you Athena then, but I have to ask, why did you entrust this whit us, and did not lie?" I looked at the doctors now soft eyes, "I trust you and from the first time I saw you in the show, I wanted to befriend you two." I blushed and looked down again. The answer to my confession was laughter and mumbling of me being stupid. "I mean who wouldn't want to have such a young and awesome lady and a cute friend," I said shrugged my shoulders. More laughter echoed through the hall. "I like you girl," said Kureha, " you know how to please me." "I agree," commented Chopper looking shyly at me, only the top of his head poking up from under the table. First people told, success.

Throughout the day I got to know Kureha and Chopper. I can happily say that we become quite good friends. Also, I was now more familiar with the castle. Though I am a bit Zoro with it. I did make lunch as asked and had the pleasure to make dinner as well. It was a fun day.

Laying down on my bed for the night heard my father invading it again. "What will you be doing tomorrow, my little one?" `I was trying to fall asleep old man,´ I complained turning over. "But you were so busy, I had no chance to talk to you," he cried. 'And the thing you want to talk about is what I would do tomorrow, that's lame.' I stated. "No, it's not lame," he argued back. 'Well whatever, as for your question, I never know what I would be doing tomorrow, I do not plan my day the day before, it always changes.' I told him, 'now will you let me sleep.' "Alright, but we will talk in the morning, I would like to know something about my little daughter, I know so little right now." He complained. I sighed tiredly, 'fine.' He grumbled something back but I could not understand it because I was already drifting to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

A month has gone by as I helped Kureha with patients and cooked food from time to time. I was walking around the village when something caught my eye. A Hat...not just any hat, a hat I knew, Aces hat. He was opening the door to the diner. ´Oh, course he would go where the food is.` I walked after him.

He was sitting in a booth, having his cloak on, ´I wonder if it's for the cold or so that people wouldn't recognize him if the later then it's not working well.` Father poked my head, "You do need a cloak in this weather." he commented. `Yes, but he ate the Mera Mera no Nomi, he is basically flames.` I explained, `so it would seem right that cold doesn't affect him, right?` I was puzzled. I should probably just ask him.

I sat down opposite of him. "Well lookie here, brother dearest." My smile grew as I looked at his dumbfounded face, he looks shocked, water that he was drinking spilling out of his mouth. "Close your mouth, you are wasting water." He closed it promptly. "Imoto, how are you here? What are you doing here?" he questioned. I smiled, "I flew straight here from your ship, I crash-landed in the wall of that castle." I pointed at the castle. "I have been here for a month, helping the doctor that lives there." He cracked a smile, "You do like crashing into things." he pointed out. "As much as you like to fall asleep while eating." I shot back grinning. He laughed loudly while slapping the table we were seated at. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I came after an ex-crew member, he killed one of our one," he said seriously. `That´s right, Blackbeard, see kuradi munn (that fucking dick).` I looked at him sadly, "I am sorry that happened." He sighed, "You don't have to feel sorry, the only one who will feel sorry is that bastard." steam was coming out of him, he was enraged, rightfully so. Truthfully I did feel somewhat responsible, I knew this might happen but said nothing about it.

This was my chance to tell him about the new development with me and who I am. Also, I have to tell him everything. "Nii-san truth is, I have to tell you something..." That's when I started to tell him my story, but not before putting a privacy charm around us, so no one would hear us.

"...So basically I am your spiritual half-sister," I finished my story. For a while no sound came from him, his face and eyes looked serious. Was he angry I did not say anything before, for him to stop Teach. I looked down to my lap, fidgeting with my fingers and shifting on the seat uncomfortably. I felt ashamed of my self, "I am so sorry I did not tell you or anyone in the crew not to trust Teach." I felt tears starting to form in the corner of my eyes. I heard a sight, "It´s not your fault, even if you had told us, we would have not believed you over our own crew member." That explanation didn't calm my nerves, "But you are angry at me." I said weakly. Ace waved his hand absentmindedly, "I´m mad at the old man," he explained, "You probably know I am not fond of him." I nodded my head. "I am glad too, You know I drank a cup of sake with Luffy to become brothers, but now I don't have to worry, he will definitely acknowledge you as his sister too." He gave me a big smile. "I have a sister, never thought I would have one." I smiled back at him, "I always wanted a family here, I felt a bit like an alien." He came over me and put his arm around my shoulder in an awkward side hug, rubbing my hear tenderly. "You have a family now, me and Luffy and Whitebeard." He squeezed my shoulder.

We talked about how we have been since we last saw each other. "Ah, I remembered, what's this about you being married, I did not consent to this, you are too young to marry and Mihawk is not good for you." He said in a stern voice. I huffed, "I am not married, the journalist saw us together, and assumed automatically that we are a married couple." Ace relaced a bit, "So, this is just a misunderstanding." I nodded. "Why hasn't he corrected this then," he asked narrowing his eyes. I fluttered my hands, "I don't know, Kureha thinks it´s because he really likes me that way, and he was mad when I kissed Shanks." Ace narrowed his eyes furder, "You kissed Shanks," he said in a low voice. "He is much older then you, why did you do that!" he yelled at me. "But...But he said I was beautiful, I thought I would show my appreciation." "You don't have to show it by kissing him," he barked. A tear fell from one of my eyes, "I am sorry" He panicked, "No Ai-chan don't cry, it's okay I am not mad." He hugged me and tried to soothe my mind. He sighed, "I will have to have a talk with them." I rubbed my eyes, "You don't have to." I said back with a pout, crossing my arms on my chest. "It´s my job as your brother." He said firmly.

"So, Luffy will be coming here soon?" Asked Ace. I nodded, "Yeah, he will, right now he´s probably on Little Garden." "Ooh...that´s nice, I do have to move thou, I am heading to Alabasta." I laughed, "I know, he will meet you there, he has Princess Vivi with him." Aces eyes bugged out, "Why does he have the princess with him." I smiled fondly, "He wants to save her kingdom, she is his friend." Ace had a deadpanned face, "Ah so, yeah I can totally see this." I laughed, "Right, Little brother will be a lot of trouble." "Oh yes he will," confirmed Ace laughing along with me.

Ace turned to me, "It will not be just me who will meet Luffy in Alabasta." I was confused, "Eh?" "You will come with me, this time you will not leave my sight this quickly." he narrowed his eyes, "Now go pack your bags, we will be heading out soon," he dismissed me. "Fine," I pouted some more while marching towards the castle.


	25. Chapter 25

As I was taking my things - a small porch. I heard a voice calling out to me. "Athena, where are you going." I looked at Kureha as she came to my room and sighed, "My brother came and got me, he gave me no room to argue." She studies me, "All right, we will come and say our goodbyes at the port." She said leaving the room. probably to find Chopper and move down to the town.

"I am not getting on your rocket thingy," I said firmly. Ace pouted, "Come on sis, it will be fun." I looked at him sternly. sighted again, but did not answer.

I walked to Kureha and Chopper and hugged both of them. "I will miss you guys." I had tears in my eyes, I had become a really good friend with them. "You will see us again girl." Kureha herself had almost invisible tears shining in her eyes. I smiled back widely, "I know, see ya around then." I waved at them.

Ace somehow convinced me to sit on the front of the fire engined ship. We headed straight to Alabasta, Ace had an internal log post. We made some small talk, when I remembered, "Oh yeah, we should tell Whitebeard about me, so he would know." My big brother smiled at me, "Sure little sis, I´ll call him and tell him of your circumstances." I turned back to watch the see.

Father made himself known for me in my mind. "He hates me," he cried. `Yeah, being your child people called him the demon child and so on, it was not easy for him.` I explained, ´I am happy that he had his brothers.´ "That's true," he commented back. `I´ll do anything to help him now, family is important.` I told him, determination laced in my inner voice. `How far are you with the anime?` I asked him. "Ah, Luffy and his crew are in Water 7," he answered. I mused, `So you know what will happen in Alabasta, good, so you won't bother me for a while, yes?` He barked back quickly, "What, no, I will be talking to you often. Do you not want me around." I could hear sniffing in my mind as he was crying. He probably was. `Yes, I like to hear only one inner voice for a change, two is a bit crowded. Either way, I am a young woman and having an old dead geezer in my mind is not the best state of mind I like to have.` I told him in a deadpanned voice. He was crying even harder. "You are so mean, my sweet daughter is bullying me." I sighed, `Who are you telling this, go bother someone else.` "But your the only one I can talk to," he complained. `Exactly, go to a corner and grow mushrooms or something.` "Athena-chan are you on your periods," he asked. I was annoyed, ´NO!` "Fine, I am going, you are having mood swings."

"Ai-chan are you there?" Asked the concerned Ace. I looked at him, "Yeah, why do you ask." "I have been trying to get your attention for a while, but you seemed so far away," he answered. "The old man had a talk with me," I explained. Aces face went instantly sower. "What did he want?" he asked. I chuckled, "He is having a tantrum like a little kid cos you don´t like him and I don´t want to have him in my mind for a while." Ace throws me an asking look. "I want to have some quality time with my brother without his input." I shrugged my shoulders. We stared true until we burst out laughing. "Servs him." I nodded. "By the way, I talked with whitebeard." I looked up at him, "What did your pops say?" He smiled, "He said, they will call you with that name from now on, thou pops said that he will be calling you his daughter..." "Hey! I didn´t join the crew!" I interrupted Ace. "He doesn't care, either whey, he also told me it was something that roger would have done, so he wasn't surprised." I sighted. "Yeah, that's probably true." I looked to the sky, " I should tell Mihawk and Shanks this too, they are the ones that know my name." Ace looked down on me, "How are you going to contact them, you don't have there den den mushi numbers, do you?" I laughed, "I will have other methods I think, I am going to try imagining something alive." I had stars in my eyes, the thought had crossed my mind, so it might be possible. "What are you going to make?" I looked up and grinned, "An owl."

Ace stared at me and I stared back, still having a huge grin blasted on my face. "A what now?" he asked. I laughed, "An owl, it´s a bird." I got back a blank stare, "And what is this owl for." I was basically bouncing on the boat, "To deliver mail." Brother just smacked his face with his hand and sighed, "Okay, whatever you say sis." I laughed and thought about what kind of owl I would like. I think one of the largest owls on earth are Great Gray Owls, they look cute too. I love their eyes. I started to imagine, I held my arm out so an owl could sit on it. I imagined the eyes and the shape of its body, I also thought that its magical, someone like Hedwig. I heard a call, it was soft and warm sound. I opened my eyes. On my arm stood a magnificent owl, it stood tall almost at one meter. "Aren´t you a beauty," I said while stroking its feathers. The bird looked at me, as in studying me. "Hello! I am Athena, I summoned you here, would you let me name you?" I asked, smiling at the bird. I got an affirmative call back. "Okay are you a girl?" I asked. Another call answered my question. "Right, let me see what to call you..." I pondered. "Ah, I know, how about Tuense? It means piercing eyes I think." An approval was heard again. I laughed and hugged the bird. "Tuense, I´ll get you some food and is it okay if I ask you to deliver some letters," I asked. The owl called and flapped her wings, as saying that it would be no trouble and she could definitely do it." I giggled, "I will start with the letters then." The owl hopped on my shoulder and looked at Ace, who had a dumb look on his face. "Right, Tuense, this is my brother, can you look after him." The bird nodded. I gave Tuense a big rat I imagined and turned to make some letters.

To Hawky I wrote about who I met and what has been going on. I wrote about what roger said and what my new name is. I also told him about my plan of coming home after visiting Alabasta and to feed Tunese.

On the other hand, the letter to Shanks was just informing him of my new name and me being Aces sister. He probably will figure out easily who gave me my new name.

I finished the letters and sealed them. Looking at the wast blue smiling. `I wish I could see their faces when they read them." I chuckled, but something felt wrong. We weren't moving. I looked back at Ace, but the sight shocked me. Ace had fallen asleep and Thunese is holding onto him so he wouldn't fall off. I panicked, "ACE! WAKE UP!"


	26. Chapter 26

Arriving at Alabasta took more time then I thought it will because in every few hours I had to wake Ace up. `I have no idea how he hasn't fallen into the sea before.` I sighted. But finally, we arrived at a port town called Nonohana. `If I remember correctly then Luffy should arrive here soon too.´ I smiled. "What are you smiling about sis?" asked my lovely brother. "We will see Luffy soon I think," I told him. He smiled widely, "Is that so?" he laughed, "Can´t wait to see him again." I nodded, "Ah, we have to tell him about our connection too." He nodded back.

´We will be seeing Smoker too, that guys abs are so nice.` I mused in my head. But then my face fell, `Now I feel like I am cheating.` I cried, "That fucking reporter." Ace looked at me weirdly, "Nee-chan? Are you okay?" I sighed, "Yeah, I´m fine, just having a battle with my self." He laughed, "You are so weird sis." he exclaimed. I had a tick mark on my forehead, "I am not!" I shouted while hitting him on the head with Garp´s fist of love. "Ow ow ow, nee-chan you are mean." He looked at me whit tears in his eyes, ´Shit, he looks like a kicked puppy.` I sighed again, "Sorry." I heald his head. "Now come on, we need to find some clothes for this weather and then some food." Aces face light up, "FOOD!" and he ran off... "Wait we need to get the clothes first, ACE!" I ran after him.

Getting clothes for him was a nightmare, but I did it, thou he didn´t want to put them on yet, `I feel like a mother.` Now we were sitting in a restaurant looking over the menu. "I´ll have one of everything," said Ace. "No! He´ll take one off everything, except for the soups, and I´ll have one dish of something." I said firmly. Ace pouted, "why can't I have soups?" "You may drown," I deadpanned. Ace just sulked and to mumbled something that I did not hear, but probably cursing his narcolepsy.

Soon the food was brought before as and Ace started to wolf down the grub. As I started to eat noodles that were placed on the table, while Ace was questioning the owner if he had seen Luffy. Suddenly I heard a bang. Looking to my brother I see his face right in what sees to be risotto still holding a fork with meat in his hand. "Oi is he okay?" asked the owner. I nodded, "Yeah, leave him be." Others had come in to see what the commotion was about, "Are you sure, he might be poisoned, there is something called a Desert Strawberry it´s highly poisonous." I sighted for at least the tenth time today, "Yes, he just fell asleep, he will wake up soon." I told them. Like on cue, my brother shot up from the plate looking a tab bit disoriented. he looked, et me, I handed him a towel that I had just bought knowing this will happen. He wiped his face clean. "Man...Dame...I fell asleep," he said continuing eating. The restaurant was filled with shouts of disbelief. Ace asked what it was about and I just said that he didn't have to turn his attention to them. "Wierd people." He said and had another episode of narcolepsy. `Thank god I asked not to give him soups.´ I mused.

The commotion died down and people left to do what they were doing before this fiasco. We finished our meal and Ace turned to talk to the owner again. "I guess you don't have a problem eating in public," a deep voice came from the entrance of this place, "Commander of the Whitebeard pirates, second division. Portgas D. Ace." `Lookie here, wheres smoke there is fire.´ I smirked. Smoker eyes laid on me for a while looking puzzled but then turned back to Ace. An uproar went up around us again. Some people asked who I was, but they were more shocked that they didn´t recognize Aces mark before now. "What business does an infamous pirate like you have in this country and whos your friend?" asked Smoker. Ace and I set down our cups of tea that we were drinking. "We are searching," said Ace and turned to face Smoker, I did the same. "For our little brother," Ace finished. Smokers eyes lingered on me. "My name is Athena, nice to meet you Smoker," I said politely introducing my self, "But you should know, you are giving the ladies a lot of eye candy," I smirked looking him up and down. The man blushed, but composed himself quickly, "You seem familiar, I have seen you in the papers." That irked me. Smoker stared at me more, "You are that wife of Hawk-Eyes´, aren´t you." he stated. I glowered, "Yeah, that´s me." He stared more, "And do I understand correctly that you are Portgas D. Ace´s sister." I started to answer, but my brother intervened. "Yeah, this is my lovely little sister!" he exclaimed and gave me a side hug and rubbed his cheek against my head. `This dumb-ass.´ I was not amused.

Ace turned back to Smoker, "So then...What should I do?" `That's a dumb question, but oh well. They´ll start to bicker like an old married couple,´ I thought. Smoker answered, "Sit there and let me arrest you." he told Ace and then turned to me, "And you, I will escort you back to your husband." Me and Ace turned to each order and then back at the buff marine, "Rejected. We rather not." we responded. "Well, that what I expected from you Ace, but I don´t know what to think of you girl." Smokers eyes stayed on me. "Hey, eyes off my sister!" said Ace tightening his arm around me. Smoker sighted, "Right now I´m looking for a different pirate. I´m not really interested in your head." Ace shrugged, "Then let us go." Smoker readied himself for a fight, "I can´t do that..." Smoke started to come from his fist. We smirked, but for totally different reasons. Ace, cos he would fight and I cos I know they would be sent flying soon. I already felt Luffy approaching this place. "...As long as I`m a marine and you Ace are a pirate." Smoker finished his sentence. "What a dumb reason, ain't it sis?" inquired Ace from me. "Yes!" I chipped. "Shall we have some fun?" asked my brother from the marine. I pouted, "Oh, get a room, will you, don't start in front of me." Ace turned quickly to me red-faced, "Sis that is not what I meant!" I laughed and detached my self from Aces grip.

Smoker and Ace stared at each other, flecking muscles every now and again, observing each little movement. Someone suddenly crashed into smoker sending him flying towards Ace. Smoker collided whit Ace and now they were both flying through the walls, who knows where. `So, they decided to get a room, so nice of them.` I smirked.

A happy bundle of joy sat beside me demanding food from the owner who looked mortified as did the rest of the customers. I smiled at him, "Luffy, it´s nice seeing you again." He turned to me. "Oh, you are that lady that was with the man Zoro wants to beat and you kicked that weird guy in the jewels," he said recognizing me. I smiled, "Yes that would be me, but here was someone who wanted to meet you, we have something to discuss, but eat first." I motioned to the food that was just brought in front of him. "Okay," he said and turned to his food drooling. I watched him eat. The owner asked if he knew who he just sent flying, but obviously, Luffy didn't know and just thought the holes in the wall were decorations.

Ace started to emerge from the holes and saw Luffy, but before he could say anything Smoker smashed him to the ground. Smoker looked at Luffy, "I´ve been looking for you Straw Hat. I know you´d come here, to Alabasta" But as Luffy is, he just continued eating and tried to remember where he knew the guy. "STOP EATING!" shouted the now pissed off marine. "Luffy, That´s Smoker from Logtown, remember. The whos body was like smoke." I reminded Luffy. He spat out the food right into Smokers face. "Luffy, you wasted food," I told him and he mumbled a sorry. "What are you doing here?" he questioned the marine who now looked ready to kill. Luffy raised his hand in a halting gesture, "Wait a moment." He filled his mouth whit all the food and ran. I laughed at the sight and quickly paid the owner for all the food me, Ace and Luffy ate.

"WAIT!" screamed Smoker and run after the boy. I grabbed Ace from the floor and we dashed after them. We chased them through the town, but we finally caught up. Smoker had just released his some towards Luffy. "Kagerou!" shouted ace interrupting the smoke from reaching our brother. Everyone looked surprised at the sean, I just chuckled. "You again..." Said the pissed off Smoky. Ace chuckled as well, "Give it up! You may be smoke, but I am fire." I almost keeled over, "Ace, you sure that you don´t have a thing for Smoker here, that was so cheesy." Ace turned at me, "Shut up sis, again that's not what I meant, what's wrong with you!" My stomach was hurting from the laughter. Huffing Ace turned back to Smoky. Luffy's crew was murmuring about Ace having a Devil Fruit power. "Ace?" asked a stunned Luffy. We turned to him. "You never change, Luffy," stated Ace with a grin. Luffy questioned his brother about the power and Ace told him what it was and what it´s like. while they talked marines were gathering in front of us. "Luffy, you run and well hold them off, okay," said Ace and Luffy nodded and started running towards their ship.

Smoker looked at as with crossed hands, "I don´t get it. Why did you help Straw Hat?" Ace snorted, "Having a younger brother that is a bit on the slow side makes his older siblings worry." That surprised Smoky, he probably didn't believe that Ace and Luffy were siblings. I chuckled, "It is as said Smoky-Kun." Smoker looked between us, "I can see some resemblance between those two, but you, girl, don't look similar." I felt tears starting to build up in my eyes, "It´s not my fault I look more like my mother," I cried. "Ace-nii, Smoky is mean to me." All the people present sweatdropped and Ace looked angry, "Smoker, how dear you make my sister cry, have you no shame." Smoker was startled and shouted back, "That's rich coming from a pirate." By now Ace was on fire, "At least we care for our family!" he shouted. Ace and Smoker crashed together making a spiral of smoke and fire. A marine asked, "What should we do whit that woman?" Another answered, "That´s the Shichibukai´s wife, we can´t do anything." "Roten pirates." stated someone in the crowd. `What a load of losers.´ I thought.

we managed to shake the marines off of us and ran after Luffy and his crew. "Ace let go that way, Luffy turned the wrong way." I pointed at the rode that was next to the right whey to the ship. "Okay sis, lets hurry," he said dragging me along with him.

We were on top of a building when we spotted Luffy down on one street sitting on a barrel. "Jeez, you don´t look like you´re trying to escape," said Ace peering down. "Ace!" he exclaimed. "Yo!" I said. We jumped down. "Long time no see, Luffy!" said Ace and nudged me in front of him, "Luffy let me introduce you, this is my sister Athena, she is related to me from my fathers' side," he explained and we told him the story how it came to be.


	27. Chapter 27

"I would we honored if you could call me your sister as well." I bowed a little, I was afraid that he would not like the idea. But to my surprise, two stretchy hands twisted themselves around me. "I have a sister!" Luffy shouted happily. I smiled softly, "Can I count this as welcome to the family?" I asked Luffy, who rubbed his head to the crock of my neck.

We stood like that for a while. Luffy lifted his head, "Nee-chan, how old are you?" I smiled down at him and hugged him closer, "I am 19 right now." He pouted but soon that grinning smile was back on his face. "I can´t wait to introduce you and Ace to my crew." he giggled. "Luffy, if you don´t want to let go, you could sit on my shoulders, so we could walk to your ship." I offered. Luffy's eyes sparkled and he climbed up to my shoulders having one arm around my head and another pointing down the street. "Yosh, let's go let's go!" he hiped. "Ai-chan, you are going to spoil him, aren´t you?" asked Ace. I grinned at him, "You bet!"

Unfortunately, our descend down the ally was halted by bounty hunters. ´Demit, I forgot about these idiots.´ I tightened my hand on Luffy's ankles. "Nee-chan?" Luffy bent down to look at me. I sighed, "Those are Baroque Works agents." He looked at them, "Those guys?" he askes. "Yeah, they are an annoying bunch, aren´t they," I commented back. "Shishishishi..." he laughed.

"Stop there, Fire Fist Ace!" said the buff looking idiot that is the leader of this bunch of useless air waisters. "As you can see, there is nowhere to run. Fire Fist Ace your head is ours." I looked at Ace, "Nii-chan, he said your name two times, he seems to have a problem remembering names." All three of us laughed. The weird guy looked angry and shouted, "Prepare to die!" The lot pointed their guns at us. ´Yup, idiots.´ I mused in my head, which earned an echoing chuckle in my head too. ´Papa, why are you back?´ I asked getting pissed. "Don´t worry I´ll be going soon, I just wanted to see you, Ace and Luffy. I missed you, my little daughter," he cooed. I sighed and decided to ignore the old man.

"Fire Fist Ace! Your devil´s luck ends here." the weird guy said. ´He should get his mental state checked out.´ I thought. A random guy suddenly said, "Hey, you don´t suppose...Is that guy...Straw Hat Luffy?" he stammered on, "And that woman is familiar too." The guy next to him had a light bulb moment, "Now that you mention it...The 30,000,000 Belli bounty" The weird guy commented how lucky they were to come across two heads with a bounty. ´What other idiots, can´t they see that we are stronger than them.´ "We could have fun with that woman that they have with then." laughed one of the bounty hunters next to the leader. That comment royally pissed me off and I was not the only one. Without warning, Ace and Luffy charged at the hunters and sooner then I remember all the hunters were down.

"Are you okay sis/Nee-chan?" asked both of my brothers at the same time hugging me close. "Yes, thank you, my princes," I said jokingly and kissed their cheeks. They blushed. `OMG, Luffy blushed!` I squeal in my mind having a fangirl moment. I opened my arms and looked at Luffy signaling that if he wanted he could return to my shoulders if he wanted to. He giggled and jumped to my shoulders winding his rubber hands around my head to an awkward hug.

As we got to the beach I asked, "Luffy, do you see your ship?" He looked around and suddenly patted my head, "Nee-chan! There there." he said happily pointing to the Going Marry Go. "How are we..." started Ace but Luffy stretched his hand to the ship and dragged me with him. And as usual, I was the one that collided with the mast. ´The masts must like me.` I mused dizzily. When I looked up I saw Sanji shaking Luffy, "How dare you do this to a lady!" he yelled angrily. "Are you okay Athena-chan?" asked Chopper. "I am okay," I stated. "Sorry," I heard Luffy say. I walked next to him and smiled a not so happy smile. "Luffy, you can´t do this to other people." I said angrily and gave him one of my styled `Fist of Love`. "Ittai!" Luffy cried out having a huge bump on his head. I sighed and hugged him to me. "Where is Ace?" I asked. Luffy looked at me and then run to the railing. "Your brother was with you?" asked Zoro. "Are you sure we should just leave him?" asked Ussop. Luffy thought, "Well, he´ll be fine." Luffy laughed. "Yeah, he´ll be fine, he will be here any minute." I laughed with Luffy. "Ace is strong," we said together, smiling we bumped our fists together. "Is he really that strong?" asked the little reindeer. "Yeah!" said Luffy. "And that was even before he ate the Mera Mera Nomi," I commented. "No matter how much we fought, I never beat him even once!" he chuckled as he reminisced. "Yeah! But he still needs training and so do you Lu," I stated. "Wait! You never even won once? Against a normal human?" questioned a shocked Nami. On the background, Ussop commented that a sibling of the monster has to be a super monster. ` Yeah, everyone with the Devil fruit ability or Haki could be considered a monster compare to normal people.` Me and Luffy laughed. "I bet I could beat him now!" Luffy grinned. "Don´t count on it Lu," I responded. A voice rumbled below us, "That´s a groundless statement." Ace jumped up, "And just...who can you beat?"

As Ace landed on the railing he sat down on it and pulled me to a hug and put his head on my shoulder. "You are late," I commented. He chuckled, "I didn´t know I had a schedule." he responded. We laughed. `It feels good to have siblings.` I thought. "Oh, Ace! These are my Nakama that I was telling you about" said a happy Luffy. "Oh, why hello everyone," he said and bowed, and as I was still in his arms I bowed along. "I trust our brother has been in your care." "Yes, he has," said everyone on Luffy's crew and they bowed as well. "He has no manners, so he´ll probably end up burning your hands a few times..." he started. "So did you, until Makino beat some manners in you," I said under my breath. Ace tightened his hold on me making it hard to breathe. "Yes, he has," they said together again. I was turning a bit blue, I taped Aces´ hand so he would lessen his grip on me. "We´ll entrust him to you," we bowed again. Luffy's crew looked puzzled, "Our, We´ll?" they tilted their heads. Luffy chuckled, "Yeah, guys meet my sister as well, her name is Athena." Their faces turned to me, "Hello, I am Athena, thank you for taking care of or brother," I smiled widely. "EEEHHHH!?"

"Athena-swan! Such a lovely name, for such a beauty!" Sanji did a nuddle dance, "Would you like some tea or maybe some dessert?" he asked. He was about to take my hand but Luffy grabbed it before it touched me, "Sanji, don´t look at my sister like that," Luffy had a dark look that surprised everyone on board. "What?" asked Sanji looking a bit haggard. "You are looking at my sister like I look at meat, you can´t eat her." We all sweatdropped. `Yeah, that sounds like Luffy.`

"Anyway, want to come inside, I could make something to drink?" Sanji asked us. "Oh don´t worry about it. But thanks for your consideration," we said with a small bow and Ace lighted Sanji's smoke. The crew was surprised that we were polite compared to Luffy, who was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. "See? Don´t they crack you up?" asked a beaming Luffy. But our moment was gone when the ships of Baroque Works came in view. The billions still wanted to capture Ace and Luffy.

"I´ll deal with them," I said, "I have a little grudge to settle because of the comment they gave me." I looked seriously at my brothers so they wouldn't stop me. They sighed and nodded at me. "What! Luffy you can't let a lady do the dirty work." said a frustrated Sanji. "Let her handle it, she is stronger than me," said Ace. I beamed at him, "Thanks Ace-Nii!" I hugged him.

I walked to the figurine in front of Luffy's ship and extended my wings whish earned a gasp from the crew and a prase from Luffy. I also got my Zangetsu out and turned Bankai on. Flying a bit ahead of the ship I slashed my sword horizontally, "Getsuga Tensho!" The massive black and red Getsuga slashed all the ships in half. The ships sank. "Well, that's that," I commented and flew back onto the ship. What greeted me was looks of awe. Also, the resident swordsman was looking at my katana. I extended it to him, "Want to have a look?" I asked. Zoro came and took the sword from my hand for closer inspection. "His name is Zangetsu, he kind of has 7 forms," I told him, the information surprised him. "A sword can have multiple forms?" "Only swords that are made of spiritual energy, and only I can make them here," I explained.

"Isn´t my sister awesome, she is the strongest of all, no one can beat her!" exclaimed Luffy. I smiled at him and patted his head. "Of course she is, she even fought with Hawk-Eyes!" said an excited Ace. "It was just a small spar," I pouted. Ace laughed, "But you drew first blood." Silence fell onto the deck. "Weren't you whit Hawk-Eyes when we were at Baratie?" asked Ussop. "Ah! Aren´t you his wife!" exclaimed Nami, "You have been the talk of the month in the papers." I sighted. "We aren´t married, I do kind of live with him, the reporter made a mistake when he saw up together." I glared at my brothers, cos they started this. "Who would win if you fought him seriously?" asked Ace a smile on his face. ´He is digging his grave.` Now all the people looked to me for an answer. I sighed again and thought, "Hmm...considering everything I would probably win in the end, but I don´t really want to fight him like that and I am too lazy to even start." My brothers were laughing and the crew looked dumbstruck.

Zoro gave me my sword back, "I want to spar with you." he stated. "It´s not a good idea, the last time I spared with someone I almost killed him cos I couldn't hold back," I said remembering how I sent Marco flying, I felt really bad about it. "Speaking about Mihawk I should get going now, I promised to be home soon," I said. "Don´t go Nee-chan!" cried Luffy. "I have my one adventure waiting for me Luffy," I hugged him. "But before I go, Ace!" I took a serious tone and Ace straightened up. "Yes?" "When you caught up with your target, please promise me you will call backup, don't engage him on your one." He looked peeved, "But I can take him on my one." he protested. "No Ace, you will call me or your crew." I left no room to argue. He groaned and raised his hands in surrender, "Okay, I promise." I smiled and then I looked down at Luffy, "And you, promise me you will not do anything that might get you killed." He nodded, "If something happens, call me!" I said strictly. I let him go and gave him my Den Den Mushi number.

"Ah one more thing, Luffy can you take care of an animal?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. "Yeah Nee-chan!" he chipped happily. I smiled back, I imagined a snow owl and gave him to Luffy. "Here, you can name him and you can send letters to me with him, he can find me." I had no doup that the owl would bond with Luffy, he was really loveable.

I said my goodbyes with the crew and hugged my siblings before I took off. `I hope I don´t collide with something this time around.` I mused. I took out Hawkys Vivre Card and flew towards the direction it dragged itself.


	28. Chapter 28

I don´t know how many times it will take for me to be more aware of my surroundings. Because crashing into another building was not my ideal landing. At least this time I didn´t break the wall, and I got home. I walked into the castle, thou I was really dizzy, "Honey I am home!" But soon enough I lost conciseness, `Why does this happen so often!´

I woke up with a groan, `Maybe I should stop flying, but considering how I am, I would still fly.` I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. I felt something cold scrape my skin. Putting my hand in front of me to look at what it might be, I was confused. There on my left-hand ring finger glittered a golden band. `What the shitting fuck is this?` I asked myself. "My dear you seem to be married..." My father's voice rang in my head, "...and he didn´t ask for my approval." I looked at my hand, I think I have looked at it for at least ten minutes, ´This is a wedding ring, why do I have a wedding ring on my finger, I haven't been drinking.´ I panicked. `Let´s see, what happened, I know I came home and I fainted and that's it.` I panicked some more. Home...Mihawk...marriage...

"MIHAWK! MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS TO THIS ROOM THIS INSTANT!" I screamed while jumping out of the bed. "WHAT DID YOU DO WHILE I WAS UNCONSCIOUS YOU FUCKING DICK HAT!" I started throwing things across the room where the door was hoping some would hit Mihawk when he´ll come. "I WHANT A FUCKING GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THE RING." I have basically trashed the room when the door finally opened revealing the pane of my anger. He looked stoic as ever, "Was there a reason you needed to change the roomes decorations?"

I relaxed and smiled at him, "Hawky honey, so good to see you, it´s been a while." I stalked closer to him grinning. As I stopped in front of him I pulled my hand back and punched him in the face as hard as I could, sending him flying to a wall behind him. "The explanation! Now!" I said sternly putting my hands on my hips. Mihawk straightened himself rubbing his chin and moved in front of me. His intense eyes looked straight at mine. He grabbed my chin and made me look up at him. I grabbed his offending hand to pull it away. "I need you," he stated in a deep husky voice. His eyes had some kind of glint in them that I could not understand. I could not respond to anything to his statement. My hand dropped to my side, I looked wide-eyed at him.

Suddenly without warning, he crashed his lips on mine in a deep kiss. The contact surprised me witch caused me to part my lips. The little opening gave Mihawk a chance to slip his tongue in my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth, running it along mine and my palate, I felt heated. My face was flaming and my knees started to feel like jelly. I grabbed his shoulders to stay upright and kissed him back. I ran one of my hands from his shoulder to his hair knocking his hat from his head. The kiss was so deep and aggressive, I almost couldn´t keep up with him. He yanked me closer to him and inched his hand to my hips. I arched into him. A moan escaped my lips, in an instant he drew me even closer, one hand going to my hair the other squeezing my ass. The action caused me to break the kiss and moan loudly. I almost couldn´t recognize my voice, but I didn´t feel ashamed. I gazed into the golden eyes of the man who took my first real kiss. My mind was clouded, a small buzz coursing through my body, this is the first time I felt like this.

"Why?" I asked him weakly. The man in question caressed my cheek and whispered in my ear while nuzzled into my neck placing little bites on it. "Why what, love?" I almost whimpered at the low voice he used. "Why do you need me?" I clarified, but my voice only reminded me of a whisper. "You are the only woman who made me want to possess you, to claim you as mine," he informed me, saying it as a fact, leaving no room for me to argue. But being me, I started arguing, "There are a lot more beautiful and stronger women out there, you don't know a lot about me." I knew I was stubborn, but I did not care.

I was slammed into the wall, a tall man towering over me. I felt smaller then I was. "Don´t doubt me!" he said, "I have seen other women and they are just decorations, fragile things, but you, my love, your beauty is far beyond anyone, you are strong, the most deadly flower." his voice going lower, "You turn me on every time you fight, I remember our fight, the fire in your eyes, our most beautiful dance." his said seductively rubbing my side and neck. I did not know what to do or say. The words he spoke sparked a light in me and made me feel warm. I knew I liked him, even I could say I loved him. `Could I let my self feel this, I do not want to get hurt?´ I asked myself. "Child, let your fears go, he would not say anything if it wasn't the truth." I heard my father say in a soft tone. I wanted this, I know I can trust him. I would not have let him touch my neck if I didn't.

I looked up to the hawk-like eyes watching me intensively. A tear rolled down my cheek. I had made up my mind that I would let this play out and hope nothing bad happens. I jumped into Hawky's arms clutching to him as my life depends on it. I let my tears fall, all the negative I have heard and suffer through, trying to get as close as I could. To seek comfort from him.

He sat us down on the bed, hugging me close and rubbing circles on my back. It took me a while to calm down, but when I was mostly over the crying fest I started to touch the man whose lap I was in. I just wanted to feel him, probably to make sure he was there. I have always been alone most of my life, never having close bonds with anyone other than my parents. I was afraid that this was a dream or an illusion made by my mind. But something in me told me this was real, and still, I was afraid. Afraid to feel love and be loved.

"I am here, I'm not going anywhere," a soft voice of Mihawk whispered. There is a high chance that he understood what corse my mind was going in. "I know." I hickuped out a soft response. I untangled myself from him to lock eyes with him. "Mihawk, I love you." I know what I spoke was the truth. At least that's what my heart said. The one that I told this smiled at me, and the smile was the most charming I have ever seen.


End file.
